Death's Shadow
by Lady-Sci-Fi
Summary: A deadly warrior of the Dominion makes a choice that will decide the future of the Federation. Will her mission succeed, and what will she sacrifice for the cause of freedom? Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Tengu's POV

Chapter 1

Fire and explosions all around me. There was no escape from it. Another grenade detonated on the other side of the wall of the half-demolished building I was hiding behind.

Being a Skonian, I was mentally vastly more mature at five years of age than children of other species. So, I knew I couldn't stay here forever, hoping it would all go away. I ran.

Moments after I had started my flee, a Jem'hadar spotted me and gave chase. I couldn't outrun the soldier of the Dominion, so I turned to face the invader.

I had always been different from everyone else. I had special powers. I could control things with my mind and I had visions. I knew my attack wouldn't stop the Jem'hadar soldier, but it would slow him down.

I outstretched my arm and focused on pushing him away from me. He was thrown backwards a good distance. Satisfied for the moment, I turned and continued running. Where, I wasn't certain.

I turned a corner and found myself surrounded by three Jem'hadar. My powers weren't developed enough to work against all of them at the same time. Then the one who had chased me arrived on the scene. The leader of the group lifted me up to his eye level by my tattered tunic collar. I'd never wished that the retractable claws between my knuckles were developed enough to cause some damage before now. The second he touched me, I had a quick vision of him being killed by a sword of green light. I tried to look around for the possible source of the sword.

The Jem'hadar roughly shook me to get my attention. "No help is coming for you," he said.

"Please, don't hurt me," I begged.

"Your people refused to accept Dominion rule. We have our orders."

"Don't you think that's a little unfair?" asked a voice from above.

We all looked at the top of a half-demolished wall. Standing there was a man with long grey hair tied back into a ponytail wearing a simple tunic, trousers, and a brown hooded robe.

"Why do you care what happens to this girl?" the Jem'hadar leader asked the stranger.

"It is wrong to harm children."

"And what are you going to do about it?" The Jem'hadar took out his phaser.

The man didn't answer, just did a somersault off the wall. As he fell, he outstretched his hand and the four Jem'hadar were thrown backwards. I was released from the soldier's grasp and landed on my feet. The man had my powers.

He took out a metal cylinder and pressed a button set into it. With a snap-hiss sound, a blade made of green light came out. He stepped between me and the soldiers.

"Get him," ordered their leader.

The soldiers charged. The man met them head-on. His lightblade caused instant devastation. Within a moment, the four Jem'hadar were dead on the ground. Then the man put away his weapon and took out a communication device.

"T'ra, tell Kit and Aayla to meet at the ship," he said into the device.

There was an unheard reply and the man put the device away, then turned to me. "Come on, it's not safe here." He crouched down and motioned for me to get onto his back. I quickly did so.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he hurried away from the dead soldiers.

"We're going to meet my friends, then hopefully get off this planet. What's your name?"

"Tengu."

"Nice to meet you, Tengu. I'm Tholme."

"Tholme, you have the same powers as me. Why?"

"My three friends and I come from a place far away from here. We're called Jedi." "There are only four Jedi?"

"Oh, no. There are thousands of us."

"Where do you all live?"

"The Jedi Temple on Coruscant."

"Can I live there too?"

"It's not up to me, but you do have the potential to be a Jedi."

"I do?"

"Of course, with training, you'll get better at using your powers. By the way, where are your parents?"

"The Dominion took them seven months ago. I've been on my own since."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm alright."

As we were about to turn a corner, I shifted my position on Tholme's back. The shift brought on a quick vision. "Wait," I quietly said. "If we turn the corner, we'll get shot."

"How do you know?" The Jedi asked after he stopped walking.

"I saw it."

Tholme turned his head to look at me. He wanted an explanation.

"I… see things. I touch people or things and have visions about what happened or will happen."

"Interesting. We'll go another way then."

Almost twenty minutes later, we came to the city's main hangar. It had also been bombed. Tholme put me down behind a half-demolished wall only four-and-a-half feet high. He looked over the wall for a moment, then shook his head, sighed, and slid down the wall next to me.

"We no longer have a ship," he said.

"So we've noticed," replied a new voice.

Three people quickly made their way over to us and sat down. All of them were of species I'd never seen before.

"Tengu, this is T'ra Saa," he indicated the light-brown skinned woman with what looked like vines for hair. "Aayla Secura." The blue-skinned woman with two headtails. "And Kit Fisto." The green-skinned man with black eyes and several headtails.

"You three are the other Jedi?" I asked.

"Yes, Tengu," T'ra replied in a kind voice.

"We still need a ship," said Kit.

"We could steal a Jem'hadar ship," Aayla suggested.

I reached over and touched her arm. I had a vision of us in a Jem'hadar ship, then being surrounded with no chance of escape.

"Not a good idea," I told her, taking my hand from her arm.

"How do you know?"

"She sees things," Tholme answered. "Tengu, are there any towns or cities the Jem'hadar wouldn't destroy?"

"There is a mostly non-Skonian settlement. I remember going there with my parents."

"Do you remember the way there?" asked Kit.

"Every time we went, we took a speeder. We surely didn't walk."

"Do you remember any landmarks?" Aayla asked.

I nodded. "This hangar is a landmark. Then we would go through a forest."

"And the forest is…" Tholme prompted.

I stood up and looked up and around. "That way," I told them after a moment, pointing over the wall they were sitting against.

"Okay. Let's go," T'ra said.

"Tengu, we're going to have to move fast," said Tholme, crouching down. "You don't mind if I carry you?"

I shook my head and climbed onto his back.

We started our flight to the forest, dodging any Jem'hadar eyes. We made it to the forest's edge by nightfall. We found a speeder path and followed. We went parallel to it, far enough away so that anyone on the path wouldn't see us.

After an hour of running through the forest, we stopped and Tholme put me down.

"We shouldn't stay long. Jem'hadar don't eat or sleep," I told them.

Kit grunted a reply. Within a few minutes, I was on Tholme's back again and on the move.

I yawned a couple hours later. Tholme noticed this and asked if I was tired. I said that I was. He slowed his pace a little to let T'ra, who was bringing up the rear, catch up. She matched his pace and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong," Tholme told her. "Tengu is tired, and there's no way she's going to fall asleep on her own."

T'ra nodded, then placed her hand on my hand. Seconds after, my eyelids fluttered closed.

I woke up the next morning to find that we were still running. I didn't have to ask to know we'd been running all night. We finally stopped that evening.

"No one's followed us," Aayla reported.

"We won't make a fire, just in case," replied Tholme, sitting down beside me.

"I'll take first watch," Kit said.

Tholme nodded in reply before lying down on the ground. T'ra and Aayla lied down nearby. I just sat there shivering.

After a moment, Tholme asked from the darkness, "Tengu, are you cold?"

I answered, "Yes."

"Come here," the Jedi said.

I lied down next to him. Then he told me to come closer. I refused.

"Are you frightened of me?" Tholme asked.

I shook my head.

"Good, because you have nothing to fear from me. Come here."

I got close enough for him to cover me with some of his volumous brown robe. My shivering stopped after a moment. I snuggled closer to Tholme and tightly held onto his tunic. As he wrapped his arm around me, I closed my eyes.

The next two weeks were spent traveling by foot. We had to skip over the first two towns because there were too many Jem'hadar soldiers for us to slip by.

Over those two weeks, the four Jedi taught me about the Force (what they believed our power was). Tholme was the one who I bonded with. He said he started to think of me as his "Padawan"-his apprentice.

We came to a city that didn't look to be as occupied with soldiers as the previous two settlements. The plan was for Tholme and me to go in and look for an available ship while the other three Jedi would stay hidden in the hills.

Our search for a ship was fruitless. We decided to try again tomorrow. The second I grabbed Tholme's hand on the way back to the hills, a vision came. In it, T'ra, Aayla, and Kit were on the ground, dead or unconscious. A group of Jem'hadar were beating Tholme on the grassy ground. Two soldiers were restraining me and two others flanked a female Changling. Then the vision ended as sudden as it had come.

Tholme sensed something was amiss and asked, "Are you alright?"

I shook my head. "A group of Jem'hadar soldiers are going to find our friends," I whispered urgently.

"Come on," was his reply as he took tight hold of my hand and ran.

Even though we ran as fast as we could, we were too late. T'ra, Kit, and Aayla were in the exact same position they had been in my vision. I could feel through the Force that they weren't dead.

"Tholme, we need to get out of here," I told the Jedi, my voice wavering from fear.

"It's too late for that," he responded.

I wrapped my arms around Tholme's waist. He placed his hand on my shoulder and held me close.

"Show yourselves!" Tholme shouted to the seemingly empty hills. "We know you're still here."

A moment later, we were surrounded by Jem'hadar soldiers. Then, the leader of the Dominion, the Female Changeling, separated from a tree trunk. She nodded her head to a Jem'hadar behind Tholme and me.

I heard a phaser shot and Tholme cried out and sank to his knees as the shot hit the back of his leg. I kept my hold on the Jedi, even when the Female Founder started to question him.

"What is your purpose for being on this planet?" she asked.

"To help those who need it," answered Tholme through clenched teeth. "What group do you and your comrades belong to?"

"Jedi."

"I've never heard of Jedi before. What planet are you Jedi from?"

I will not tell you that."

I felt the Founder's flare of anger, although her face remained unchanged. "Very well." She turned to two of the soldiers. "Sixth, Seventh, restrain the girl."

They pulled me from Tholme.

"First," the Changeling addressed the leader of the troop. "I want him to answer my questions."

"Yes, Founder," First responded before taking out his phaser rifle and menacingly approaching the kneeling Jedi.

Tholme was the model of calm as he unfearingly looked into First's eyes. I didn't look away. I knew that what had happened in my most recent vision was going to start happening now.

First served a powerful blow to the side of Tholme's face with the butt of his phaser rifle. The ugly sound of metal striking flesh shortly echoed in the wilderness. Tholme didn't flinch or make a noise.

"No matter what you do to me, I will not answer your questions," the Jedi stated.

First turned to face the Founder and asked her, "Permission to use more force?"

"You have my permission," the female Changeling agreed.

First gestured for the five unoccupied Jem'hadar to join him in the interrogation. "Where do the Jedi live?" First asked Tholme.

"I will not tell you," my Jedi friend calmly said.

That was the cue for the soldiers to start the punishment. Tholme disappeared under a flurry of punches, kicks, and phaser butt strikes. After long moments of hearing Tholme's grunts and cries of pain, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop!" I shouted. "Leave him alone!" the soldier's didn't cease. I shouted "Leave him alone!" while reaching out to the Force. In a second, all the soldiers and the Founder were sprawled on the ground, dazed.

I ran to Tholme's side and dropped to my knees, my hands on his shoulders. The second I touched him, a vision of his future presented itself to me. This time, Tholme was in a room, tied to a table, screaming as he was tortured with various instruments. The vision ended when Tholme grabbed my hand and slowly sat up.

We stared into eachother's eyes.

"Such power," we heard the Changeling say. Then she said to the soldiers, "Let them have a few minutes."

"I saw what they're going to do to you," I told Tholme. Then I started crying.

"Oh, Tengu," Tholme whispered as he held me in a tight embrace. "Don't cry. Be strong."

"I don't want to leave you."

"But you must."

"Why?"

"Because it is the will of the Force. You are meant to do great things. To do so, you must not resist the Dominion. At least, not yet."

"Then how can I do good?"

"When the time comes, you'll know. Here, take this." Tholme presses something into my hand. "It's my armband. My Jedi master gave it to me. Now I'm giving it to you. Just don't let them see it."

I nodded. I noticed the tears welling in the Jedi's eyes.

"Now, good-bye, Tengu," his voice cracked. "I love you."

"I love you, too," my voice cracked as well.

Then, a stun bolt was fired into Tholme's back. His weight sagged forward onto me. I gently lowered him to the ground, then wiped away the tears on my face.

"Now, girl, the choice is yours," the female Changeling said to me.

I turned to face her. I took a deep breath before answering with, "I will join you."


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next part. Hope you enjoy. Please…please review. I like feedback.

Fifteen Years Later.

I was now twenty years old. The past fifteen years had been, as most people would put it, hell. I had been trained to be a hunter. I was one of the most feared people in the Gamma Quadrant. I had earned the name Daeth's Shadow by the age of thirteen.

I was a weapon. I did not know the luxuries of life. I was not trained for frivolity. I was efficient, I was deadly.

Being a Skonian, I naturally had claws that came from between my knuckles when I wanted them to. Those organic claws were replaced with the strongest metal found in the Gamma Quadrant.

My powers strengthened. No one could run or hide from me.

My purpose was simple enough. Just do whatever the Female Founder or Weyoun, the top Vorta, told me to do. Usually, that was dealing with any important people who refused or betrayed the Dominion.

The first time I was sent to do this, I was only twelve years old. My target was the Hipchonian President. I killed the guards who tried to stop me, but did not kill the president. When I reported back to Weyoun and the Female Founder, I did not bring back a trophy of my kill. Instead, I brought back a recording of the president begging for mercy and swearing that he would not betray the Dominion again. As a result of my actions, I was not reprimanded, but congratulated for my ingenuity. From then on, I would not kill my targets unless they gave me reason to. But I could not be so merciful with their guards.

I had a little ritual I did before going to sleep in my bunkroom. I would touch the armband Tholme had given me and empty my mind for an hour. By doing so, I hoped to receive some sort of message telling me when the time was right.

As for Tholme, he and the other Jedi had finally died nine years ago. I had not seen any of them for he six years they were held prisoner. I was not told of anything that concerned them. But I felt them die through the Force. I was completely alone,

But by then, all my feelings and emotions had dulled to the point of near-non-existence. I simply did not feel the sadness or anger I knew I should have felt.

I was a weapon, nothing more. But now, Death's Shadow had made a coice. I made the choice to stop the Dominion before it could defeat the Alpha Quadrant in this war. The time Tholme had spoken of fifteen years ago was now.

At the moment, I was downloading more of the Dominion's plans onto my personal datapad. The files were forbidden for me to see and they had encrypted them. But they underestimated my powers. All I had to do was touch the console and I knew how to get past the computer's defense system.

The message DOWNLOAD COMPLETE flashed on my datapad. So far, my plan was going exactly how I wanted it to.

The day before, I had talked with Weyoun. I had to make it seem like I was starting to defect (which was not far from the truth at all), so I told him that I thought taking over the Alpha Quadrant was wrong. Then I told him that the Founders were deceitful, manipulative people because they had completely changed the Vorta race to suit their own needs. Then I apologized and said it was not my place to think or say such things.

Now I had to make sure that Weyoun did what I expected him to do. I laid my hand on the console he often used and a vision came.

_Weyoun and the Female Founder were in this room, alone._

"_I'm afraid that Tengu is defecting. She believes we have no business in the Alpha Quadrant and…" the Vorta trailed off, clearly not wanting to go any further._

"_And…" the Changeling prompted._

"_My liege, these are her words. She believes that the Founders are nothing more than deceitful, manipulative people who do everything they do to benefit only themselves."_

"_Well… Tengu has defected. We must do something before she decides to completely go against us."_

"_If I may ask, what are you thinking?"_

"_She must be killed. I'll leave it to you to arrange. But it must be done as soon as possible."_

"_But, she will know. Her visions-"_

"_Are triggered by touch. Do not let her touch you. Dismissed." _

_Weyoun bowed to the Founder before leaving._

"Good," I muttered to myself. "But how are you going to kill me, Weyoun?"

I glanced at my chronometer and saw that I had fifteen minutes before Weyoun paid me a visit in my bunkroom.

"So far, so good," I breathed as I left the main control room in the Vorta planetary base.

Fifteen minutes later, the door to my bunkroom chimed. "Come in," I invited. I had just finished copying the files from my personal datapad to a spare one two minutes ago.

The door opened and Weyoun walked in. "Tengu, you have another assignment."

"Good. I like to be kept busy."

"All the details have been sent to your ship. I'll escort you."

"How does the expression go? To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I only want to see you off. This mission is particularly dangerous."

"Well, I don't want to be kept waiting. Shall we go?" I discreetly placed both datapads into my flightsuit breast pocket and went out the door. Weyoun walked by my side.

When we were almost to the main hangar, where my ship was, I said to Weyoun, "About what I said yesterday, I am sorry. I had a moment of weakness."

"I accepted your apology yesterday," replied the Vorta.

"I only wanted to make sure things are clear between us." I casually placed my hand on his shoulder.

Weyoun flinched, and for good reason. A vision of him telling twenty Jem'hadar to wait for me in the main hangar, then kill me, came to me.

"Weyoun, are you alright?" I asked, not allowing my facial expression to change, not like it could anyway.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." We came to the hangar door. "Tengu, I wish you success."

"Thank you for blessing, Weyoun of the Vorta," I replied before he took his lead.

I took a deep breath before going through the door. I knew what to expect, and Weyoun's plan to kill me would make my own plan work even better.

I stepped inside. The door slid closed behind me. I destroyed the security cameras and jammed the door by using my powers. Then I took out my personal datapad and threw it a short distance to my left. I made sure the spare datapad would stay in my pocket.

I made my steel claws come out and shouted to the seemingly devoid-of-lifeforms hangar, "Come out and face me! I know you are there!"

I jumped up high as twenty phaser shots hit the spot where my head had just been. On my way down, I summoned the firearms to me and crushed them with the Force.

"You will have to do better than that!" I shouted.

The twenty Jem'hadar stepped out from their various hiding places and drew out blades. Then they all charged. I met them head-on, using my claws and the Force. I had made it a rule when I first started my hunting carrer to not directly kill with the Force. I stuck to that rule now, giving the soldiers a chance to prove their worth.

The fight went well for the first few minutes, then a Jem'hadar cut a deep gash in the back of my knee. The sudden pain lapsed my concentration for a second. In that second, two more gashes were carved into my back. So far, I had only killed eight of the soldiers. Twelve were left.

They saw my injuries and attacked harder and faster, spurred on by the sight of my violet blood.

My reactions were off, due to my injuries. This resulted in many more severe lacerations to various parts of my body and a stab through my right shoulder, leaving my right arm useless.

A blow to the base of my neck sent me crashing to the floor. I tried to lift my trembling body up with my left arm, but my arm was kicked out from under me.

The soldier in charge told the others to stop. He kneeled down next to me and took hold of my short black-and-blue hair. "Look at the mighty Death's Shadow now," he gloated. "Look at how weak and powerless she is."

I tried to reach out for the Force, but my connection to it was slipping away with my physical strength.

The Jem'hadar leader roared and smashed my face into the floor. Purple blood spurted from my nose and mouth. Then he kicked me over onto my back. "She's all ours," he said.

The soldiers took their cue to start beating me. I felt ribs break and flesh bruise. Before this fight, the highest extent of injuries I had had were the occasional bruises and sprained wrists.

A couple of agonizing moments passed before the soldiers stopped. The leader brought up his sword for the killing blow.

I closed my eyes and reached out for the Force, desperate. The instant I had it in my grasp, I reached out for the hearts of the twelve soldiers and sent out an energy wave. In that instant, their hearts imploded and they all died, dropping to the floor.

I was surprised of the power I displayed and decided to think about it after I escaped.

I turned over onto my front and started slowly crawled on my hand and knees to my ship after checking if the spare datapad was still in my pocket and undamaged.

I made it to my ship and quickly took off, laying in a course for the wormhole to the Alpha Quadrant. I had never been to the Alpha Quadrant, but knew there was a Federation-run station right outside the wormhole.

I told the computer to tell me when I reached the wormhole. Then I started to bandage the lacerations. After that, I changed into a pair of black trousers and a black tunic. I put on a black hooded robe and sat in the pilot seat.

Before me strength finally gave out, I had a vision of me stumbling into a tailor shop and giving my datapad to the Changeling Odo and the Cardassian Elim Garak.


	3. Chapter 3

This one is a little short. I'll make up for it. Please review I like feedback.

Chapter 3

I woke up many hours later to the loud beeping of my ship's computer. I checked my spatial position on the console. I was only a few thousand meters from the wormhole. I set a course to take me right through it and, a minute or so later, I could see Deep Space Nine, the Federations space station.

When I was close enough to the station, I was hailed. I was appreciative that my ship was of Skonian design instead of Dominion design.

I answered the hail after making sure I looked presentable. The command center of DS9 filled my viewscreen. The central figure was the Bajoran Major Kira Nerys.

"Hello," she said. "Please identify yourself."

"I am Tengu."

"Were you sent by the Dominion?"

"No."

Kira turned to a Starfleet comm officer. The officer reported, "The ship isn't of any known Dominion design."

Kira nodded and said to me, "You're welcome to stay here as long as you need. Docking coordinates are being sent to your computer now."

"Thank you, Major Kira." I bowed my head, then signed off.

I docked my ship at the assigned space and took my first step on DS9. My first few steps were unsure as the pain in my body flared. I forced myself to walk with only a slight limp. This way, no one would get concerned and take me to the Infirmary.

The corridor from the airlock led to a huge, brightly-colored, crowded market-place. I made my way through the crowd without touching as many people as I could (incase a vision was triggered), looking for a tailor shop that resembled the one in my vision.

The first one I saw didn't match, but the next one did. My body could not take anymore of the agony I was putting it through and I stumbled through the doorway. The shop was occupied by a Bolian couple looking at the clothes and Odo and Elim Garak talking in quiet tones in a corner.

I took shaky steps towards Odo and Garak. They noticed and asked if they could be of any help to me. I swayed on my feet, then my legs collapsed. Odo caught me by the waist before I hit the floor.

"Are you alright?" the Changeling asked.

I did not answer. Instead, I took the datapad from my trousers pocket and pressed it into Odo's hand.

"Garak, go get Doctor Bashir," Odo commanded.

The Cardassian ran from the shop as Odo lowered me to the floor.

"Stay with me," he said. "What is this?" He held up the datapad.

"Give to… Federation," I gasped.

"Why? What is it?"

My lips moved, but no sound came out,

"Come on, stay with me. What is it?"

"D-domin…ion p…p-plans." My eyes closed and I slipped into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

I like reviews. Tell me what you think. The next few chapters will be emotional and angsty. I love angst.

Chapter 4

I woke to find a tan-skinned, dark-haired man leaning over me. My training told me to immobilize him, then ask questions. I quickly extended my claws, sat up, grabbed the back of his neck with one hand, and held the claws of my other hand a millimeter from his throat.

He was completely calm for someone's who's life was being threatened. "Either impale me or slit my throat," he said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"The doctor who saved your life. Now, if you would kindly retract your claws, I can check you over."

I let him go after a few seconds and retracted my claws.

"That's something I haven't seen in a Skonian," he muttered. "Metal claws."

"You are Doctor Julian Bashir," I stated.

"Yes. And you are lucky to be alive. What's your name?"

"Tengu. Did Captain Sisko receive the plans?"

"He's discussing them with Starfleet now. So, Tengu, what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"You requested permission to dock your ship, but didn't ask for medical assistance when you clearly needed it. Then you stumbled into Garak's shop, gave Odo the datapad, and pass out."

I nodded my head.

"Then I bring you here to treat you. There were multiple lacerations all over your body, a nasty shoulder injury, broken ribs, and nearly-severed tendons in your right leg. At the very least, you shouldn't have been able to walk. What happened?"

"I risked my life to get the Dominion's plans to you," I answered.

"You'll have to do better than that."

"I know I will have to be briefed on it. There is no logical point in telling the same story twice."

"You're not going anywhere until tomorrow. Even then, you're going to have to be gentle with yourself."

"I figured as much."

"Lie down," Bashir commanded.

"Why?"

"So I can finish checking you over."

I sighed and lied down. Then I noticed that I was not in my black outfit, instead in more colorful Infirmary clothing. "Where are my clothes?"

"They're being cleaned. Now, I need you to not move as much as possible." Bashir reached down to touch my shoulder.

I stopped him by saying, "Touch me only if you want me to see details of your life."

Bashir's response was a puzzled look on his face.

"I have visions of the past or future that can be triggered by touching a person or object," I explained.

"These visions happen all the time?"

"No. There is no pattern to them."

"Okay," he smiled. "We'll just have to employ doctor-patient confidentiality."

During my examination, Doctor Bashir made a lot of physical contact with me. Through the visions it triggered, I knew much about his life.

"Well, I'm finished for now. You'll have to stay here for the night," said Bashir.

"Doctor Bashir, I-"

"Please, call me Julian. I'm sure you know me well enough for that," he told me with a smile.

"Julian, I feel weak."

"That's expected. Do you feel dizzy or nauseated?"

"No. How long have I been unconscious?"

"Five hours, thirty minutes."

"That means it has been fifty hours since I last had nourishment."

"You're hungry?"

"If that is your word for it, yes." I sighed. "I forgot to replenish my stores of White."

"Ketracell White?"

"A mixture of that and other nutrients I need to survive."

"Well, we don't have any White here. I can take my lunch break now. Any requests?"

"I am not familiar with your foods," I replied.

"I'll get you something good." Julia smiled again. He seemed to do that a lot. "I'll be back soon. I'm feeling kind of Chinese today."

"I do not understand the reference," I told him.

The doctor's smile broadened before he left.

I decided to use the time to explore the Infirmary. I gingerly got out of the bio-bed and heavily limped around the room, touching various things to see what I could see.

I went through the doorway to Julian's office. On the wall was a round mirror. Before now, I had only seen my reflection in dark windows or consoles. Needless to say, those reflections were not very informative. The reflection in Julian's mirror was one of a young woman hardened by the life she lived. Short, blue-black hair framed her expressionless face.

I was still staring at my reflection when Julian came in a few minutes with two trays of steaming… something.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes. I have reached the conclusion that a Jem'hadar has more facial expressions than I do."

Julian put the trays on his desk and sat down he gestured to the chair across from him. I took the cue and sat.

I did not know how to properly "eat", because I would inject the Ketracell White into my bloodstream. So I followed Julian's example by using the "fork" to pick up the "egg fried rice" and raising it to my mouth.

I was not prepared for the sensation that filled my mouth when I put the fork loaded with food in it. I chewed a bit, then swallowed before telling Julian, "There is a strange sensation in my mouth."

"What do you mean?"

"I do not know. It started on my tongue"

Julian thought for a minute. Then his face seemed to light up. "Taste. You're experiencing taste."

"Taste," I echoed after taking another bite of the rice. I noticed Julian slightly shaking. "Are you alright?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. I'm just wondering where you've been if you haven't experienced taste."

It was not a direct question, so I did not respond to it.

"Tengu, you have me at a disadvantage. You see, you know many things about me, but I only know your name. May I ask you a question?"

"Only if it is not too personal," I agreed.

"Okay… where did you get your armband? I would've taken it off to continue treating you, but it seemed rather attached to you."

"It was given to me by a man named Tholme, before we were… separated fifteen years ago. I have never taken it off."

"Was Tholme important to you?"

"I agreed to one question."

"Can't argue with that logic," Julian commented.

"I am certain that most, if not all, of your questions will be answered at tomorrow's briefing."

"You're going to make me wait," the doctor stated.

"Yes," I replied.

We ate the rest of our meal in silence. Then, when Julian put the empty trays away, he said, "Tengu, you are completely different from everyone else on this station. And I mean that in a good way."

I got up from the chair and looked into the mirror again. "You will not mean it a good way when you know."

"Is that sadness in your voice?" Julian asked softly.

"I do not know. I do not know emotion," I told him.

Julian came up behind me and placed his hand on my shoulder. I did not realize that I had brought my hand up and placed it on his until I saw it in the mirror. My visions showed me nothing.

Why had I responded to his touch? I was an unfeeling, unemotional, cold hunter.

In the mirror, I saw Julian behind me. His concern for me was obvious. Compared to him, I could pass for an android.

"Julian, why are you being so… friendly to me?" I quietly asked.

"You're very lonely, and you can feel that loneliness. Things are going to change for you, Tengu."

"Can you help me with my emotions?"

"Well, I'm not specially trained for that. You really should see our counselor, Ezri Dax. But, I'll do what I can."

"I would appreciate that."

Julian smiled again.

A minute late, I was brought back to reality when I realized how tired I was. Julian walked me over to the bed I was in earlier.

"If you need anything, I'll be in my office," he said.

"You will be there all night?"

The doctor nodded. "I sleep in my office when I have an overnight patient. See you tomorrow, Tengu."

I nodded, then closed my eyes and focused on healing my body.


	5. Chapter 5

Should have updated earlier. Sorry. Okay, for every two reviews I get, I'll update. On with the story.

Chapter 5

I awoke at 0800 hours, making it fifteen hours since I had started meditating. Needless to say, I was well-rested. My self-healing meditation had proved to be very helpful. It no longer hurt to breathe.

Julian Bashir's voice drifted out of his office. "Then check again," he said.

I limped my way over to the doorway and looked inside. Julian was talking to a Human woman via vidscreen.

"I'm sorry, Doctor Bashir," the woman said. "We've checked the entire Federation Medical Database three times. There is nothing like that known to us. Congratulations, Doctor. You've just discovered a new blood condition."

"Very funny, Lieutenant Hoyt. Thanks for looking. Bashir out." Julian turned off the screen. Then he ran his hand through his hair and swiveled around in his chair to face me. "Good morning, Tengu. How are you feeling?"

"Better than yesterday," I answered.

"I'll be the judge of that," the doctor said as he got up and waved a medical scanner over me. He looked at the results and was taken aback. "That can't be right," he muttered.

"What is wrong?"

"The lacerations are healing nicely. But your ribs are almost completely healed. There are only very slight fractures. How…" he trailed off and shook his head.

"Julian, what was the conversation with that woman about?"

"You've presented us with a bit of a puzzle, Tengu. I started a brain scan and blood test. I got the results after you went back to sleep. Your brain scan showed interesting results. I compared it to other Skonian brain scans I've taken. You use a part of it that others didn't. Your visions are the explanations for that."

"And the blood test?"

Julian turned to the computer and said, "Computer, display image of normal Skonian blood sample." A picture of magnified dark purple blood appeared on the screen. "Now, split screen and display blood sample of subject Tengu."

This image had small green particles floating around in the purple blood.

"Could it be the White?" I asked.

Julian shook his head. "This is after I filtered out the Ketracell White." Do you have any idea what else it could be?"

I studied the green particles for a moment. Then a conversation I had with Tholme surfaced in my memories.

"_Tholme, why do I have these powers, but no other Skonians do?" I asked as we walked through the forest._

"_You are Force-sensitive." Tholme answered simply._

"_But what exactly does that mean?"_

"_It means that there are tiny organisms in your blood."_

"_What are they called?" was my final question on the matter._

"Midi-chlorians," I said aloud.

"Midi-what?"

"Midi-chlorians," I repeated. "They are the reason for my other powers."

"Other powers?"

"It is like… telekinesis, but not only limited to moving objects with my mind. I call it the Force."

"I assume you used this Force to heal yourself."

"Yes. I would have also sped up the healing process of the lacerations, but the Force is limited by my physical condition. If my body is weak, then my connection to the Force is weak as well," I explained.

"What else can you do with the Force?" Julian asked, very much interested.

"I can feel emotions and presences of others. I can also influence minds."

"Mind-control?"

"If you wish to call it that."

Julian slowly exhaled. "I must be the luckiest doctor in the Alpha Quadrant."

"Why do you say that?"

"I have the only known person in the Alpha Quadrant who can see the past and future, control minds, had accelerated healing powers, and is telekinetic. Imagine my report to Starfleet Medical." He was obviously excited.

I touched his hand, hoping for a vision of the future. And one I received. After a few seconds, I saw Julian looking into my eyes.

"Did you see something?" he asked.

"Yes. If you send Starfleet Medical a report about anything I can do, they will take me and spend a long time studying me. Then Section Thirty-one will get involved. Their tests will not be as… friendly as Starfleet Medical's. Then you will find out and regret ever sending that report."

"Typical," Julian remarked. "What am I to do?"

"Lie to them."

"Lie to Starfleet?"

"You asked for a suggestion. The choice is up to you."

Julian ran his hand through his hair. "Alright. I'll tell them…I'll tell them your blood condition has very little effect on your overall condition."

I touched his hand again. After a moment, I said, "They will be disappointed, but will not press for further study."

"I'll send it tonight. Now, about your briefing, it's been scheduled for 1000 hours."

"That means I have an hour and a half before then," I stated.

"I don't know about you, but I could do with some breakfast."

"I would appreciate that," I replied, my face as expressionless as ever. "I will go with you to the… the…"

"The Replimat," Julian finished. "Are you sure? A place as crowded as the Promenade could trigger a lot of visions." He was obviously concerned.

"I will have to get used to it eventually," I reasoned.

Julian looked me over. "Alright, but you can't go out dressed like that." He opened a drawer and handed me a folded bundle of black clothes. "These are yours. You can dress in here." Then he left the room, the door sliding closed behind him.

I quickly undressed out of the Infirmary patient clothing. Then I caught view of myself in the mirror. I had never seen my body in a reflection before. My body was nothing but well-developed muscle, it seemed. There was nothing soft about it. It had been conditioned for power and speed. I saw the gashes and realized that, if not for the Force, I would have never made it to my ship. My body would heal, but would my mind heal from fifteen years' worth of conditioning and training?

I finished getting dressed and joined Julian outside his office.

"We're going to have to get you some different clothes," he commented.

"What is wrong with what I am wearing?" I asked.

"You can't walk around all the time looking like the Grim Reaper."

"I do not understand the reference."

"The Grim Reaper is a mythical Earth figure symbolizing death."

I nodded my head in understanding.

Before we left the Infirmary, Julian came close, wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me very close to him.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"If we walk together, you won't have to touch as many strangers. Besides, your Force connection is still weak, I'm certain, and you'll probably need help."

"Thank you for your concern."

Julian smiled. "You're my patient. It's my job."

Breakfast was a pleasant affair. The food I ate was called bacon, eggs, and pancakes, Earth foods like the fried rice. As we ate, I watched people around us and asked Julian about their behavior. He would answer what he could.

After we finished eating, Julian gave me a tour of the Promenade.

"I assume that you are familiar with Garak's tailor shop," the doctor said as we came to the shop.

I nodded and touched the doorway. A vision came to me.

_Julian Bashir and a two-person medical team rushed into the tailor shop. My limp body was on the floor, my head being cradled in Odo's arms. _

"_No respiration or pulse," Julian said urgently while waving a medical scanner over me. "Give me thirty cc's of cordrazine."_

_A hypospray was pressed into my neck. A few seconds passed before an assistant scanned me. "Pulse is weak, there is no respiration."_

"_The cordrazine should've taken care of that," Julian muttered, running a hand through his hair. "Okay. Odo, I need you to give me some space."_

_The Changeling laid my head on the floor and backed away. Julian leaned over me, opened my mouth, and put his mouth over mine. Then he started breathing into me._

I looked around and saw that I had come over to where I had been in the vision. I was on my painfully throbbing knees. Julian was still by the doorway. I looked back to the place on the floor where my still body had lain.

I heard Julian come over and felt his hand on my shoulder. "What did you see?" he asked.

"I saw what happened after I lost consciousness."

Julian kneeled down in front of me, placing both hands on my shoulders.

"I was not breathing. My heart was not beating."

"Yes," Julian gently replied.

"I was so close to death. So close. But you… you breathed into me. You breathed life into me."

The doctor smiled and tucked a stray lock of my hair behind my ear. Then he started gently stroking the side of my face with his warm hand. Once again, I unconsciously responded to his touch. I placed my hand over his and began to rub my face with the palm of his hand. My eyes closed.

"You are feeling something," Julian said/ it was not a question.

"I do not know what this feeling is," I told him.

"You are feeling your loneliness and you're longing to be released from it."

"Yes," I whispered.

We stayed like that for a couple of minutes. We let go of each other when Garak came out of a back room and said, "My dear Doctor Bashir, I'll have you know that I don't tolerate that behavior in my shop."

As we stood up, I saw that Julian looked –what was it called?-embarrassed.

Julian cleared his throat before saying, "It's not like that at all, Garak."

"If you say so, Doctor," replied the Cardassian. Then he turned to me and asked, "How are you doing?"

"Better," I answered.

Julian checked his chronometer and said, "Garak, if you'll excuse us, we have a briefing to attend."

"Just a moment, Doctor," Garak protested. He extended his hand out to me.

I hesitated before shaking his hand. A vision of him escaping from a prison cell flashed in my mind. "My name is Tengu. It is nice to meet you, Elim Garak."

"Likewise," the Cardassian responded before we let go. "Now, I believe you have a briefing to go to."

I slightly bowed my head to Garak, like I always did when leaving an occupied room, before Julian slipped his arm around my waist.

We made our way to the turbolift. Julian told it to go to the command center. "Are you ready?" he asked me.

"I am."

"Good."


	6. Chapter 6

Another chapter for you. Please… please leave a review.

Chapter 6

The open turbolift came to a stop at the command center. Major Kira saw us, then turned to the Klingon Starfleet officer. "Worf, you have the comm."

"Yes, sir," Worf responded as he looked me over when Julian and I came out of the turbolift.

Kira came over. "You must be Tengu."

I nodded my head once.

The Bajoran turned to the doctor and said quietly, "Isn't it a little early for a relationship?"

"It's nothing like that. Her leg was badly injured and it's hard for her to walk."

Kira smiled. "And you didn't think to give her crutches, at least."

"I gave Lieutenant Mallory the last pair I had. Medical supplies are on heavy order these days."

"Alright, Doctor, Tengu, the briefing is about to start. If you'll come with me."

Julian and I followed Kira to the conference room. I knew who the other people already sitting down were. Constable Odo, Lieutenant Ezri Dax, and Chief Miles O'Brien.

Julian eased me down into an empty chair, then sat between me and O'Brien. Kira sat next to Odo. A few seconds later Captain Benjamin Sisko came in a seated himself at the head of the table.

Sisko pressed a button on his datapad and said, "Stardate 2346.07, 1030 hours." He paused. "Now we may begin." He stood up and walked past behind me to the large computer screen on the other side of the room.

As he walked past, his arm accidentally brushed against my shoulder. I instinctually quickly extended my claws at the mental sight of the Cardassian Gul Dukat about to hit me with a metal pole. The vision was only a flash, but it was intense enough for me to react.

Everyone jumped a little as my claws extended and bit into the conference table. I felt Julian's comforting hand on my arm. "Tengu, are you alright?" he asked.

I slowly retracted my claws as I said, "I an sorry, Captain Sisko. I just reacted to Gul Dukat attacking you, on that asteroid you and he had been stranded on," I explained.

"How do you know about that?" the brown-skinned man asked.

I hesitated before answering. "I have visions of the past or future triggered by touch. When you made contact with me, one was triggered."

"But you were fine with Julian touching you," remarked Kira.

"These visions have no pattern of appearance. Also, Julian does not mind." I turned my attention back to Sisko. "I am sorry for the interruption." I slightly bowed as a show of respect.

Sisko began by calling up the Dominion plans I had given Odo onto the computer screen. "These are the plans given to us by Tengu. Starfleet has told me to investigate the source of these plans. I'll begin. Tengu, where did you get these plans?"

"From the main database at the Vorta Dominion planetary base," I answered without missing a beat.

"And how did you obtain these plans?"

I took a deep breath. "This station has had some refugees from the Gamma Quadrant."

"Yes," Kira confirmed.

"I am certain they have spoken of a being they call Death's Shadow."

There was an agreeing chorus around the table.

"What do these stories say?" I asked.

O'Brien spoke up. "The refugees fear Death's Shadow more than anyone or anything else. They say he will kill anyone in his way with no thoughts or mercy. He can do anything with his mind and he has blades for hands. No one can hide from him."

"But what does Death's Shadow have to do with you?" Ezri asked. "Unless you somehow persuaded him to give you the plans."

Julian closed his eyes and slightly shook his head. He already figured it out.

"The stories have some of the facts wrong," I told them. "Death's Shadow is a young female Skonian. Namely, Tengu,"

"It can't be you," protested the Trill counselor.

"The description matches me. Blades for hands." I called Sisko's commbadge to my hand. "I can control things, and sometimes people with my mind. And the reason why no one can hide from is because of my visions. I am… I was Death's Shadow."

Everyone took a moment of silence to absorb this information. Then Odo spoke.

"It seems unlikely that such an important agent of the Dominion would defect like this," the Changeling said. "Perhaps you were sent here with false plans to deceive us."

"I do understand your suspicion," I replied. "But, I would not have risked my life for false plans and the Female Founder and Weyoun would not have sacrificed my life for such a deception." I stopped and sighed. "I should start with how I became involved with the Dominion in the first place."

"That would be most enlightening," Sisko commented. "You may begin."

I told them nearly everything, started from meeting Tholme and the Jedi to my escape from the Gamma Quadrant. The only thing I did not tell them was the way I murdered the Jem'hadar sent to kill me. After I was finished, a couple of minutes passed in silence.

Then Sisko said, "Well, I'll have to send a report to Starfleet and let them decide what to do with you."

I stood up and limped over to Sisko, then touched his shoulder. I took my hand from him when I saw what I needed to see.

"What did you see, Tengu?" Julian asked.

"If he sends this report, the same thing will happen," I told the doctor.

"What do you mean?" inquired Sisko.

Julian answered for me. "She had the same vision when I was going to send Starfleet Medical a report about her. She said that Section Thirty-one will get involved and conduct rather unfriendly tests."

"Captain, I need to stay on the station. The plans could change and only I would know. I cannot touch the datapad I gave you if I do not have access to it."

Sisko sighed. "This hardly counts as a Federation court, but it seems I have no other practical choice. All in favor of allowing Tengu to stay on Deep Space Nine under probation?"

Everyone at the table raised their hands. Sisko gave a slight smile, then said, "Tengu, you're to be under probation until further notice. Now, I have to somehow convince command that our source is trustworthy. Dismissed."

We all stood up and made our way out the door. Julian placed his arm around my waist and helped me down the stairs outside the door. Sisko went to his office, Kira took the command back from Worf, while Odo, Dax, and O'Brien followed the doctor and I to the turbolift. They went to the Promenade and Julian and I went to the habitat ring. I was surprised by this.

"Why am I not going to the holding cells?" I asked.

"Did you really think we were going to make you stay in a cell?" Julian asked rhetorically.

We turned a few corners before he pointed at a door and said, "I live here. I know there's an empty room around here somewhere."

The empty room was across the hall and five rooms down from his. "What is it you say? How convenient," I remarked as we entered the living quarters.

"Yes," Julian agreed. "I think you should sit down." He guided me over to the couch and down onto the soft cushions.

I winced and tightly closed my eyes in pain as my leg throbbed. Julian kneeled down in front of me and asked, "Is your leg hurting?" I nodded my head. The doctor pushed up my pant leg to see. I gasped when he started to feel the injured area with his warm hands.

"Are you sure you don't need to spend another night in the Infirmary, or at the very least, pain medication?" he asked.

"Yes, I am sure. I just need to rest," I replied. "Interesting," I said.

"What?"

"This is the first time I have verbally responded to pain."

Julian looked up at me and smiled. "See, I told you things would start changing for you."

"Julian," I said quietly. "Why are you still showing kindness to me? You are acting as though the briefing did not happen."

"To be honest, I was expecting something like that from you."

"But I have killed. Killing is the ultimate wrong."

Julian sat on the couch, faced me, and took hold of my hands. "Tengu, we're in a war. Many people have blood on their hands. I've had to kill Jem'hadar and Klingons to help the Federation win. We all have to live with the guilt."

"But how do you? If I am to feel guilt, how am I to live with it?"

"You just… just try to forget."

"How?"

"We occupy our minds with other things," the doctor said. "Tengu, I want you to lie down," he told me before getting off the couch and kneeling in their floor in front of me.

I did as he said and lied on my back, turning my face to his. His eyes were full of life.

"Now, I'm no counselor, but you seemed to have emotionally responded to the way I touched you in Garak's shop," Julian said quietly. "Do you have any objections now?"

I shook my head.

"I want you to occupy your mind with the feelings and emotions you might experience," he whispered.

Julian brought his hands to my face and gently placed his fingers on my eyebrows. My eyes closed when he started to trace his fingers along my eyebrows. He slowly guided his fingers down the bridge of my nose, outlined my lips, then back up to my hairline. My facial muscles completely relaxed as he repeated the process several times. I soon fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Sooo sorry for not updating earlier... school is hard work. I have finished it… I just have to find time to type it up. Here we go…

Chapter 7

I awoke almost eleven hours later, at 2230 hours. Julian would be asleep, or near enough to it. I decided to look around my quarters.

There was a bedroom, "refresher," dining area, and living room. I took use of the sonic shower unit, then got dressed back into my clean black tunic and trousers. I felt strong enough to do a healing trance for my leg.

I sat cross-legged on the floor in the living room, closed my eyes and called on the Force.

After nearly six hours, my leg felt better. I had had much sleep in the last two days, so I didn't feel tired. I started a routine muscle stretch that I usually did after waking up. It took awhile to stretch each individual muscle, and I had to go easy on my injured leg. After that, I did some mental exercises.

At what I estimated to be an hour later, the door chimed. "Come in, Julian," I said, not breaking my concentration. The door slid open and the tan-skinned, dark-haired Human doctor walked in.

"What are you doing?" he asked in amazement.

I was levitating myself and various objects in the room. "I am exercising my mind," was my answer.

"This is the best display of telekinesis that I've ever seen," he commented.

"Would you wish to experience it for yourself?"

"What do you mean?"

"I may be able to temporarily share my power with you."

"Okay," the doctor agreed. "What do I do?"

I lowered myself and the objects to the ground and told Julian to sit in front of me. He sat cross-legged in front of me. I raised my hands, palms facing him, and extended my arms half the distance between us. He took the cue and pressed his palms to mine.

"Now, clear your mind of all thoughts and close your eyes. Taking a few deep breaths will help."

Julian closed his eyes and breathed deeply and calmly.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

Julian nodded his head.

"I am mentally sending to an image of this room. Can you see it in your mind?"

"Yes."

"Do you see the small statue on the table next to the couch?"

"Yes."

"Concentrate on picking it up."

A moment later, the statue rose a few inches in the air, wavered uncertainly, then steadied. It stayed for nearly ten seconds before falling back down to the table.

"Sorry," Julian apologized, opening his eyes.

"There is no need to apologize. That was much better than my first attempt. Of course, I was much younger and less disciplined."

"May I try again?"

"Of course. Close your eyes and empty your mind."

Within the two hours, Julian steadily progressed to levitating himself and some of the objects around us. I joined him and revolved the floating objects around us.

Our minds were so entwined, that when the door chimed and Julian lost his concentration, so did I. We and the objects crashed to the floor. Julian and I were on our backs on the floor. He was laughing when he told the people outside to come in.

"What happened in here?" Kira asked as she and Odo walked in.

"Telekinesis experiment," Julian answered, still laughing as we got up from the floor.

"Interesting," Odo remarked. "I see you're walking better than you were yesterday."

"True," I replied.

"Do you two need help cleaning up your experiment?" Kira asked.

"No," I answered before closing my eyes and putting everything back using the Force. It only took a quick moment.

After Julian and I ate breakfast together, I went with him to the Infirmary. He had to do a physical on each of the Defiant's fifty crewmembers before they left for Starbase Fifteen at 1100 hours. The last crewmember to be checked was Chief Miles O'Brien. Then it was time for them to start boarding.

Julian and I made our way to the docking ring where the Defiant was. Most of the other crewmembers were already there, saying good-byes to family and friends. I saw Captain Sisko with his son Jake and Kassidy Yates. Keiko, Molly, and Kirayoshi were with O'Brien. Keiko quickly glanced at me, then looked away.

"O'Brien told his wife about me," I quietly told Julian.

"Don't worry, she won't tell anyone else," Julian assured me.

Sisko and his family came over to us. "This is for you," he said, handing me my datapad with the Dominion's plans. "You'll contact me if any of the plans change."

I didn't reply as a vision played in my head. A moment later, when it ended, Sisko asked what I had seen.

I hesitated before answering with, "Captain, all things die. When the time comes to leave a dying thing behind, do not hesitate. To hesitate will mean your life."

Sisko swallowed. "I will keep that in mind." He turned to Julian and said, "I expect you onboard in five minutes."

"Yes, sir," responded Julian.

Sisko kissed Kassidy and embraced his son good-bye before going to the ship.

"What was that about?" Jake was the first to ask me.

I glanced at Julian for guidance. He nodded his head. I still hesitated before saying, "The Defiant will be destroyed. It will be a necessary sacrifice. Most of the crew will make it to the escape pods. But Sisko will die unless he heeds my words."

"Are you sure?" Jake asked.

"I am never wrong when it comes to my visions. But Sisko seems to be a… sensible man who does not take unnecessary risks."

"So," Julian said quietly. "The Defiant will be destroyed?"

"Yes, it is unavoidable. You will find out why," I told him.

The doctor glanced at his chronometer. "I have to go in a minute."

Kassidy spoke for her and Jake. "We'll see you soon, Bashir." Then they left. The crowd was starting to thin.

Julian put his hands on my shoulders. "Will I see you again?" His eyes were glistening.

"You will, Julian Bashir. You will," I assured.

He smiled and pulled me into an embrace. I unconsciously responded to it by sliding my arms up his back.

"About that mind-joining thing we did this morning, can we do it again when I come back?" Julian softly asked in my ear.

"Of course," I whispered back.

When we let go, and even when he boarded the Defiant, Julian was smiling.

I was the last in the area, along with Keiko and her children. When she saw that it was only us left, she quickly rushed her children out the door. I stayed for a moment longer.

Odo was waiting for me right outside the docking ring.

"Constable," I greeted respectfully, bowing my head. "I assume you were making sure I didn't attempt to steal a ship."

Odo seemed a bit taken aback by my bluntness. "Well, I must admit that I was half-expecting you to."

"I understand your suspicions. I did not expect to be trusted completely," I told him as we started walking. "Are you going to your usual… what is the word… stakeout at Quark's bar?"

"Yes."

"May I accompany you? I have nothing else to do at the moment."

"Yes, come along."

As we walked, I asked Odo, "Can you help me to 'fit in'?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"You have experience. When you first came here and worked for the Cardassians, you were not much different from me. Then after this station became the Federation's, you still distanced yourself from people. Now, you are more accepted by people and you allow it."

Odo nodded. "I'll try."

We walked into Quark's bar and sat on the bar stools. We swiveled around to see the patrons, leaning back against the counter. "The first thing you should do is watch people and observe their mannerisms. The Promenade is the best place for that."

"And this is the best vantage point?"

The Changeling nodded.

"Hey, lady, that seat is for paying customers only," said a voice behind me.

"You must be Quark the Ferengi," I said before swiveling around in my seat to face the bar. Odo followed suit.

"Yes, I'm Quark. And that seat is for paying customers only."

"Odo is not a 'paying customer,' as you say," I countered.

"Yeah, well, he's the Constable. I have to show him a little respect. But I don't have to-"

"Quark, stop harassing her," Odo said with an exasperated sigh.

"Wait a minute," the Ferengi protested. He turned back to me and asked, "Aren't you Julian's new girlfriend?"

"If, by that, you mean his friend who is a female, then I believe so."

"I mean, are you sexually involved?"

"I do not understand."

Quark started laughing, his pointed teeth showing.

"I do not understand what is so humorous," I said.

That made Quark laugh harder. "Odo," he gasped. "Tell her what I mean."

"No. Instead, I am going to answer for her," the Changeling objected. "She isn't Julian's girlfriend."

Quark went away, still laughing.

"Odo, what did he mean?" I asked.

Odo's facial expression was one of slight embarrassment as he said, "You'll have to ask Julian about that."

"I will," I agreed. When I stood up, Odo asked me where I was going.

"Julian said that I should get clothes with more color. I might as well start now."

"I'll see you around," was Odo's good-bye. I slightly bowed my head to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I looked in the clothing shops to find something that I would not mind wearing. It wasn't until I went into a shop owned by Garak that something caught my attention.

It was a tunic and pants set. They were an ocean blue with a light blue intricate pattern embroidered into them. I went up and started tracing the pattern with my fingers. As son as I touched the soft fabric, repressed memories played in my mind. In all of them, I was a young child, playing with all the other Skonian children in the park. Many of them were wearing clothing with this type of pattern.

The memories stopped when Garak placed his hand on my shoulder and asked, "Are you alright, my dear?"

I did not react to the vision that played in my head. "I am fine," I answered.

The Cardassian smiled. "You're paying special attention to that outfit. I assume you find it beautiful."

"I do not have the ability to judge beauty."

"Oh? Then how does it attract your attention?"

"It is… reminiscent of what I used to wear so long ago. Tell me, Garak, how did you get this pattern?"

"Over the years, we've had some Skonian refugees come from the Gamma Quadrant. About two and a half years ago, a Skonian tailor arrived. He was interested in the various fashions here and I was interested in the pattern on his tunic. He taught me how to make it. He said that it was popular on Skonia. It has had reasonable success here."

"Does he live on DS9?"

"No. He left for Betazed a week after his arrival. I haven't heard from him since."

I didn't respond.

"You know, Tengu, if you want me to make you some Skonian outfits, all you have to do is ask."

I turned to face him. "Garak, would you make me some Skonian outfits?"

"Of course, my dear. Come with me. I have to take your measurements."

Garak led me to a back dressing room. Then he started taking my measurements, which required physical contact.

I was fine with the visions until he touched the back of my shoulders. An intense mix of feelings shot through me like a phaser bolt. Without a sound, I started to fall backwards. Garak quickly steadied me.

"Are you certain you're alright?"

"Yes," I said after shaking my head to clear the lingering webs of the vision.

"What happened?"

"I responded to Tora Ziyal's death. It involved intense emotions that I was not prepared for."

"What are you talking about?"

"When you touched my shoulders, I had a vision of Ziyal's death and what happened afterwards. The feelings and raw emotions. Ducat went insane. You cried and grieved for her in secret. You regretted not telling her how much you loved her."

The Cardassian was shocked into silence. Then he asked in a hushed voice, "How can you possibly know of my feelings for Ziyal?"

"I told you. I had a vision. I am psychic."

"What else do you know about me?"

"I know about your entire life and your secrets."

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

"Julian told me that the less people who know, the better off I'll be. But I shall attempt to make this fair. I'll tell you my secret."

"I'm listening."

I whispered, "I am- I was Death's Shadow."

"Well," Garak responded after a moment of stunned silence. "That is a secret. If the proper authorities found out, you'd receive a life sentence in a penal colony or prison."

"I know. That is why I am trusting you with my secret as you must trust me with yours."

Garak smiled. "Then why all this talk about dark secrets? Back to business." He continued taking my measurements. When finished, he asked, "What colors would you like them in?"

"I would like a few different ones in any colors you think appropriate," I answered.

"It isn't often that I get free reign over commission work. I won't disappoint you. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No. Thank you, Garak."

"My pleasure," he replied before I left.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next few days did not vary. I was introduced to fiction stories by Odo after I had asked him what I could read, other than historical documents and technical manuals. At first, I did not understand the purpose of fiction. Then Odo explained that the intent was to entertain and perhaps 'lose yourself' in the fictitious world for a short while.

I gave Major Kira twice daily updates on the status of Dominion plans. On the fourth day, the plan changed. I saw what would happen instead of the original plan and notified Kira. I did not tell her, or anyone else, that the Defiant would be destroyed during the battle.

The next day, Kira called me to Sisko's office, which she would occupy when he was absent.

She looked upset, and I could feel it radiating from her in waves. I sat down in the chair across the desk from her.

"Tengu, I have good news, and bad news." Kira stood up. "Good news: Thanks to you, the Federation was able to counter-attack the Dominion's plan change. It was a victory."

"And the bad news?" I prompted.

"Two ships are missing in action. The whereabouts of the Enterprise are unknown. The Defiant was destroyed." She sounded as though she was holding back all her emotions.

"Yes, that would be bad news to some," I commented.

Kira slammed her palms down on the desk. "Damn it, Tengu! I need you to be honest with me. Did you foresee the Defiant's destruction?"

"Yes, I did."

"Why didn't you tell me about it beforehand?"

"Doing so would have changed the overall outcome of the battle. The Defiant's destruction was necessary for the Federation's victory."

"And the Enterprise?"

"I did not know about the Enterprise."

"The Defiant's crew, are they…?" Kira's emotions prevented her from finishing.

I glanced around the room before asking, "Does that… baseball, I believe it is called, belong to Sisko?"

"Yes."

"May I hold it?"

Kira handed the white ball to me. The baseball triggered a vision. After it ended, I told Kira, "Only seven of the fifty crewmembers of the Defiant are dead. The rest made it to the escape pods and are on the Enterprise now."

"Where is the Enterprise?"

"It is severely damaged, but will dock here in about nine hours."

"Captain Sisko?"

"Since this his baseball, it is his past and future I saw."

The Bajoran nodded. "I expect to see you there when it docks. Dismissed."

I went to the door and turned to say, "Major Kira, the future is not set. It is always in motion. The slightest action can change it. I see those changes before they happen and have to decide which action is the best to do."

Nine hours later, I was at the docking ring that was usually reserved for the Defiant. The until-now lost Enterprise was coming. I knew that, unlike the Defiant, it allowed family members to travel with them. But, in battle, they were dropped off at a starbase.

The senior officers were fist off the ship, followed by all the rest of the Starfleet officers. Julian stood up on his toes, searching the crowd. As soon as he saw me, he struggled through the crowd and wrapped me in a tight embrace. A smile lit up his face.

"How are you doing?" he asked, letting me go and putting his hands on my shoulders.

"I am fine. I expect the past five days have been… exciting for you," I remarked.

"Very," Julian responded. Then he looked me over. "Where did you get this outfit?"

I was wearing a mid-thigh length purple tunic embroidered with pale blue and matching trousers. "Garak made me a few of these for me. The embroidery pattern is Skonian."

"It looks… very nice on you." Julian complimented.

"Thank you," I replied. Then I cocked my head and stated. "There is something wrong with the Enterprise and your experts are having trouble fixing it."

"Yes. Do you think you can help?"

"Yes."

Julian took me over to the group of puzzled officers and quickly introduced me. "She believes that she can solve our problems," he concluded.

"Is it alright if I go aboard your ship, Captain Picard?" I asked.

Picard nodded. "Come with me."

The entire group followed Picard and me. Julian's comforting hand was on my back.

The corridors of the Enterprise were a mess. Sparking cables and wires snaked from the walls. We stopped outside the main turbolift that went to the Bridge. The turbolift door would not open. I closed my eyes and touched the cold metal. A vision of chaos came to my mind.

_Consoles blowing out.__ People shouting, some __screaming.__Thick white gas seeping out._

"Ensign Crusher," I addressed without opening my eyes. "What happened after the Defiant's destruction?"

Wesley Crusher took a deep breath. "We picked up the escape pods from the Defiant. The Dominion ships were relentless and we were taking quite a beating. Captain Picard decided to fall back. As we hurried to escape the fight, we were hit with… something. Then-"

"Something?" I repeated. "Can you be more specific?"

"I'm sorry," the teenage ensign replied. "It was something that none of us had ever seen before. Then a few seconds after we were hit, all the Bridge consoles blew out. White gas started seeping through the walls. It got harder to breathe. Data somehow got the turbolift door open and we all hurried out of there. The door magnetically sealed shut once we were on a safer level."

"What happened next?"

Wesley swallowed. "All the main systems went. Life support, engines, navigation…. We started up emergency power from the battle bridge and, somehow, made it here."

I nodded, then asked, "Did anyone try to force this door back open?"

"Yes," answered Geordi LaForge. "Needless to say, we weren't successful."

"It is good that those attempts failed," I remarked. "The resulting explosion would have taken out this entire deck, half of the one above, and half of the one below."

Eyes widened in shock. "How do you know?" inquired Commander Riker.

"I see things," was my simple reply. "Now, I need you to all back up."

Julian turned me around to face him. "Tengu, what are you going to do?"

"We need to get to the Bridge," I explained. "I am going to open this door, and restrict the explosion."

"It's too dangerous," Julian objected.

"I know what I am doing. Now please, back up."

With a nod, Julian let go of my shoulders and gestured for the others to back up.

When they were far enough away, I turned my attention back to the door. Reaching out with the Force, I created a barrier around the entire turbolift. then I made a barrier in front of me. Thinking that would be enough, I finally mentally forced open the turbolift door.

As I had anticipated, there was an explosion. Unfortunately, the barrier in front of me was not as strong as I had thought. I instantly raised my hands and created a Force-field before the blast propelled me backwards.

I was blown past the officers, who had ducked into a couple of rooms. A couple of seconds after, I slammed into the curved wall of the corridor's turn. I het the half-blown-out metal, then fell flat on my face on the floor.

"Tengu!" Julian called out as he ran over to me.

I was too winded to respond. Julian was first to reach me. He dropped to his knees and rolled me onto my back, waving his medical scanner over me. Everyone else crowded around.

I shook my head to clear it and blinked a few times. "Prognosis, Doctor?" I asked.

"You're very lucky, Tengu," he answered. "Just some superficial cuts on your hands. How do you feel?"

"I am fine." I sat up. "We should go up to the Bridge now." Julian and Doctor Beverly Crusher helped me to my feet.

We all went into the now open turbolift. "Controls are busted," reported Geordi.

"I did not expect them to work," I commented. "Does anyone have a metal cutter? We need to get the top off."

"It can be disconnected in case of emergencies," Data the android informed.

I nodded and leaned back against the wall as Data disconnected the hatch.

"Are you alright?" asked Julian.

"I am only a little tired. I should not have tried that after my recent recovery."

"You don't have to climb up to the Bridge."

"Yes, I do. I-"

"All done," interrupted Geordi.

I climbed through the hole and looked up the shaft. There was a ladder going all the way up, but I knew I was too tired to make it all the way. I told Data to propel me upwards as far as he could. He did so, and I used the Force to make myself go even higher. I had gone three-fourths of the way up before I grabbed onto the ladder. "Thank you, Data," I called down before continuing up.

I used the Force to open the Bridge door. I held my breath as thick white smoke rolled out. I quickly hauled myself up and closed the door behind me.

The Bridge was completely filled with the white smoke. My eyes started to burn and I began to cough. I mentally compressed the gas to stay below waist level. Then I closed my eyes, held my breath, and went under in search of the problem.

I had just found the origin of the problem when I heard Julian call out my name. I surfaced and breathed deeply. "I have found the problem."

"What's wrong?" Commander Riker was the first to ask.

"The Dominion has developed a new weapon that is meant to pulverize a ship's main systems. This was the first test. Although not completely successful, it-"

"It still knocked us out pretty well," finished Geordi.

"It originated over there," I informed, clearing away the gas from the specified area.

"Thank you for your help, Tengu. We can take it from here," Riker said.

I gave a slight bow before starting back down the turbolift shaft. Julian joined me.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Once safely off the Enterprise, Julian slid his arm around my waist and asked, "How are you holding up?"

"Like I said before, I am fine."

Julian smiled, "At least you took my advice about your wardrobe."

"I saw this design in Garak's shop and was instantly… entranced. Garak asked if I found it beautiful and…"

"And what did you say to that?"

"I told the truth. I said that I do not have the ability to judge beauty."

We stopped walking, and Julian pilled me into an embrace. As always, his touch made me feel… something familiar, yet unfamiliar. We continued our walk through the Promenade.

I remembered my encounter with Quark. "Julian?"

"Yes?"

"After you left, Quark asked me if I was your 'girlfriend.' I told him that I was your friend who happened to be female. I hope I was not wrong by implying something that you may not feel."

"Oh, Tengu, you weren't wrong. But, I highly doubt that Quark was satisfied with that answer."

"He asked if we were sexually involved. What does that mean?"

As with Odo, Julian's face was one of slight embarrassment.

"You do not have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable," I told the doctor.

He let out a relieved sigh. "Good, because I don't know how to explain it to you. Now, what do you say to some dinner?"

That night, my sleep was plagued with nightmares. The next three nights were as well. After I woke up around 0200 hours the fourth night, I decided to go to Julian.

I was about to knock on his door when I decided that it would be better to let him sleep. I opened the door with the Force and went into his room. Getting in his bed next to him would be too intrusive.

I settled for lying on the floor next to the bed. My sleep was one of peace.

I woke up to a warm hand stroking my face. I opened my eyes to see Julian kneeling beside me, smiling and dressed in his uniform.

"Imagine my surprise when I nearly stepped on you on the way to the shower," he remarked. "So, what's your reason for being asleep on the floor in my bedroom?"

"I am sorry. I have been having nightmares for the past four nights. I thought that being in your presence would keep them away. I do not know how I came to that conclusion. It is illogical."

Julian shook his head. "Did it help you last night?"

"Yes."

Julian smiled and helped me up to my feet. "Listen," he said. "I have to go to work now. How about I meet you for lunch? I'll contact you."

I nodded my head before we went into the corridor. Julian starting going to the turbolift.

"Julian," I called, with a strange emotion filling me.

"Yes?" he replied, coming back.

"I was wondering…" my voice trailed away.

"Ah," he said. "You are feeling embarrassment."

"Would-would you mind if I slept in your bed with you tonight?"

Julian tucked a stray lock of my hair behind my ear. "Anything for you, Tengu. I'll see you at lunchtime."

That night, I knocked on his door at 2130 hours.

"Come in," Julian invited before the door slid open. He was sitting on the couch, reading an old-fashioned paper book titled Great Expectations.

I joined him on the couch and asked, "What is the book about?"

We spent the next forty-five minutes talking about literature. Julian did most of the talking because did not have much experience with literature. The conversation stopped when I tried to stifle a yawn. I was tired from the rigorous physical and mental work-out I had done throughout the day.

"Alright, let's get you to bed," said Julian, taking hold of my hand and leading me to the bedroom.

We lied down on opposite sides of the bed. I turned away from him, hoping that being close to him would ward off the nightmares.

_"Where are you Jedi from?" the Female Founder asked the man with long grey hair res__trained to the table, which was__ set at a forty-five degree angle._

_ "I am not inclined to tell you," answered __Tholme__ in a weary voice._

_ The Female Founder nodded to the __Jem'hadar__ at the console. When the __Jem'hadar__ pressed a button, __Tholme__ let out a primal cry of agony. Electricity coursed through the table and his body._

_ When it stopped, the Jedi said, "I'm not going to tell you anything. I let you have __Tengu__. You got what you wanted."_

_ "You surrendered her so that she would not get hurt," the Founder countered. "I want to know about you and your friends. How do four people of different species have the same powers?"_

_ "We are born with it," answered __Tholme_

_ "__Tengu__ was born with it as well?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "But there have been no reports of others with these powers in this part of the galaxy."_

_ "The Force can be hereditary or random. Being the only Force-sensitive in this part of the galaxy makes __Tengu__ a valuable prize. Now, I won't answer anything else."_

_ "We'll let your feelings determine that," the Founder replied. She turned to the __Jem'hadar__. "Bring one of the females."_

_ "Yes, Founder," the soldier bowed out of the room. He returned with two other soldiers restraining __T'ra__Saa__ between them. She wasn't putting up a fight. _

_ The Founder took a syringe from the counter and injected it into __T'ra's__ neck. The vine-haired woman didn't flinch until after the syringe was taken out. She clenched her fists and sharply inhaled. _

_ She said to __Tholme__, "I can't feel the Force."_

_ "What did you do to her?" __Tholme__ hissed at the Female Founder._

_ "Using your blood, the __Vorta__ developed this… anti-Force chemical. It should stop her from releasing her pain into the Force. __Tholme__, where are you Jedi from?"_

_Tholme__ stayed silent. The Founder pulled out an electric whip and handed it to a __Jem'hadar__. The soldier snapped it across __T'ra's__ back, leaving a deep reddish-brown cut. __T'ra__ bit her lip to keep from crying out. _

_ An hour passed like this. __Tholme__ stayed silent and __T'ra__ paid for that silence. Finally, the Founder became angry and snatched the whip from the __Jem'hadar__. She brought it down on __Tholme's__ face. The Jedi winced as the whip left a deep cut going vertically across his eye. _

_T'ra__ was taken from the room. The torture resumed for __Tholme_

I bolted upright with a yell, breathing heavily and eyes wide.

Julian woke up and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, asking, "What happened?"

Water streamed from my eyes. "Tholme is dead. The Jedi are dead."

"Did they die just now?"

I shook my head. "Years ago. Now I am feeling the sadness and grief I should have felt years ago."

"Tengu, you're crying," Julian stated.

I turned my head away and started wiping away the tears.

"No," said Julian, gently turning my face to his. "Don't turn away. You've been holding this in for far too long. Let it out. Let it all out."

He gathered me in his arms, and ran one hand through my hair and the other up and down my back. I clutched his shirt and cried into his chest.

We woke up the next morning in that position. I snuggled even closer to his chest when he whispered my name. I didn't want to leave the peacefulness of his embrace.

"Oh, alright," Julian said, nuzzling the top of my head with his chin. "Just a few minutes more."

Julian got up to get ready for work a few moments later. I stretched out on the bed. He came back five minutes after, refreshed by his sonic shower and dressed in his uniform. He said, "You made a major breakthrough last night. Now we just need to get you to smile."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A few days later, I was eating lunch with Julian when I overheard Sisko, Kassidy, Jake, and Ezri talking about going to "Vic's" tonight.

"Julian, what is 'Vic's'?" I asked.

My friend swallowed the food in his mouth. "Well, Victor Fontaine, or Vic, is a holosuite program. He's a singer from 1960's Earth. He's not like any other program. He's sentient and self-conscious."

"So, it-he knows that he is a hologram?"

"He does. We also recently gave him a permanent life. We leave his program running all the time. He can also use the communication system on this station, as Odo and Kira found out."

"Who had Vic made?"

Julian smiled. "I did. Do you want to go?"

"What do people do there?"

"We listen to the music, and, sometimes, we dance."

I thought for a moment. "I want to go."

"Good. Just try to wear something a bit more formal."

"I shall try."

Julian glanced at his chronometer. "I've got to go back to work. I'll see you at 2000 hours."

"Agreed," I responded.

I walked through the Promenade, my thoughts on later tonight. Dancing, Julian had said. I knew what dancing was- moving your body to music- but I did not know if I could do it. Still, if I were to live in the Alpha Quadrant, I would have to learn certain things.

"Tengu," Garak's voice pulled me from my thoughts.

I turned as the Cardassian approached me. He said, "Come with me. I have something to give you."

I followed Garak to his shop and into a back room. He handed me a white clothing box. "This is for you. You may open it now."

I opened the box and pulled out a white ankle-length dress, embroidered with a Skonian pattern in gold. There was a split on the left side going up to the knee. There was only one word to describe the dress.

"It is beautiful," I breathed before putting it back in the box.

"You can judge beauty now?" Garak inquired.

"I am learning. Thank you," I said, picking up the box.

"It was no problem."

I bowed and took my leave, going to deliver my daily report on the status of Dominion plans. Then I went to my quarters to meditate.

My mind kept drifting to Julian Bashir. I now slept in his bed with him every now. Doing so kept my mind at peace. He did not care that people talked about our 'secret sexual relationship.' Whatever that meant.

I knocked on his door at 2000 hours, dressed in the white gold-embroidered dress. Julian opened the door, dressed in a suit and matching hat. Upon seeing me, he took a step back to get a good look at me.

"You look…" he swallowed. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," I bowed.

"Are you ready?"

I nodded. Julian stepped out the door and offered me his arm. I took it and we made our way to the holosuite above Quark's Bar.

I had never been in a holoroom of any type before. It astounded me how real everything seemed. A moment after we entered, a white-haired Human male singer on the stage came over to us.

"Hey, Pallie," he said to Julian. "Haven't seen you for a while."

"Been keeping busy."

"Who's your lady friend?"

"Vic, this is Tengu. Tengu, this is Vic Fontaine."

I held my hand out in the traditional Human greeting, half-expecting Vic's hand to pass through mine when we shook hands. I was a bit surprised when his hand did not.

Vic smiled as he said, "Nice to meet you Tengu."

I bowed my head in reply.

The 'Lounge Lizard,' as Julian had described him, asked, "Any requests?"

"I am not familiar with any type of music," I admitted.

Vic was taken aback. "Not familiar with music? I'll soon fix that. Julian?"

"Give me what you got, Vic."

The holographic man nodded before going back onstage. Julian and I sat down at the table closest to the stage. My eyes closed as soon as the band started playing. The music filled me like the Force. Then, when Vic started singing, I completely relaxed. Julian quietly said my name when the first song ended and the second began.

I opened my eyes. Julian was standing in front of me, his hand outstretched. "May I have this dance?"

"Of course," I responded, laying my hand in his. I let him lead me around the dance floor, our bodies moving in unison. At the end, he dipped me backwards, coinciding with the end of the song.

The third song was a slow ballad. For this one, I put my arms around Julian's neck and he put his around my waist. In the middle of the dance, I stumbled and looked down at my feet.

"No, don't look down," Julian instructed. "Look up at me."

An embarrassed sort of sound came from my mouth. I felt my facial expression change. I looked up to Julian's face. His eyes went wide.

"Tengu, you're smiling," he told me in awe.

"I am?"

"And you laughed."

"I did," I realized. "I am feeling not only content being here with you. I feel happy, joyful."

Julian's smile broadened as he stroked my face with the back of his hand. I glanced over at the door when it slid open. Sisko, Kassidy, Jake, and Ezri walked in wearing period clothing like Julian's. I faced Julian and continued our dance.

Once the song ended, Julian kissed my hand and led us back to our table. There was still a smile on my face, my top teeth showing. Vic jumped down from the stage and clapped his hands in applause. Everyone else joined in.

"That was a pretty good dance from someone unfamiliar with music," Vic complimented.

"Thank you. It was fun. I had fun," I replied.

"I hope you're not tired yet," said the singer.

"Far from it," Sisko spoke up.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Three nights later.

Julian and I were on the couch, reading an electronic book by William Shakespeare called A Comedy of Errors. It was Julian's attempt to get me to understand humor.

Suddenly, Julian put aside the datapad. The smile faded from my face when he looked at me with a serious expression.

"What is it?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"Tengu," Julian held both my hands in his. He was thinking through his words before saying them. "How do you feel about being abandoned by Tholme?"

"What?" I got up from the couch. "What kind of question is that?"

"An honest one. I know you may be uncomfortable answering it, but please do."

I took a deep breath before replying to calm myself down. How dare Julian ask me that question. How dare he say that Tholme abandoned me. "He did not abandon me."

"That's what it sounded like when you told us your history."

"He let me make the final decision. It was essentially my choice to join the Dominion." My voice rose.

"No, Tengu. He made that choice for you when he surrendered to the Founder after finding his friends unconscious."

"He surrendered because he knew that I would eventually end up here. He knew that I would be the key to ending the Dominion's rule."

"Tholme knew nothing. He abandoned you to them. He is the reason why you became a cold, merciless killer. The instant he saw his incapacitated friends, he should have taken you and ran." Julian got up from the couch.

"If he did that, I would've probably died there. Julian, why did you start this conversation? Actually, I don't want to know. I'm going to bed. Tholme did what he thought was right." I turned to go to my quarters.

Julian grabbed my arm before he said, "Tholme felt nothing."

Finally, I snapped. My claws came out. I raked the forearm of the man holding my arm. Julian cried out in pain, recoiling from me and cradling is injured arm. Three bloody gashes went from his elbow to wrist.

But I was not going to stop there. I was angry and I was not about to let him get away with insulting Tholme.

I pinned Julian against the wall, my forearm digging into his neck and one of my sets of claws under his chin. They punctured his skin. His crimson blood trickled down onto my claws and hand.

Instead of being calm, like the first time I had threatened him, Julian Bashir was clearly scared. His fear spurred me on even further.

I forced him to stare into my eyes before I attacked his mind with the Force. Julian closed his eyes and let out a primal yell of agony as the pain became too much for him to keep inside. Tears streamed down his face. He did not struggle because of the claws under his chin. His knees buckled. I held him up by the forearm against his throat.

Julian opened his eyes halfway and pleaded, "Tengu, please… stop… y-you're b-better –"

I cut him off by jerking my arm harder into his throat. Then I drew back from his mind for a split-second to focus more power. I reinforced my telepathic attack. This time, Julian Bashir screamed. He legs gave out and I quickly lowered him to the floor. A moment later, his voice fell silent and his body went slack.

The door slid open. I instantly let go of the now unconscious man when Odo and two security officers came in.

"Tengu, get away from him," ordered Odo.

I raised my bloody hands in surrender. I looked at Julian's still form in shock. What had I done?

As the two officers checked over Julian, Odo held my hands behind my back and handcuffed them.

"He's alive," the Bajoran security officer reported.

Odo sighed before tapping his commbadge. "Odo to Beverly Crusher."

"Yes, Constable?" said the voice of the red-haired doctor.

Odo told her the situation. Then the Changeling turned back to me. "Tengu, what do you have to say for yourself?"

I was almost too shocked to answer. "A-at the moment… n-nothing."

A few silent moments later, Doctor Crusher and two orderlies rushed in, carrying a stretcher. Once they had Julian on the stretcher, the eight of us went to the Promenade. The medical team took Julian to the Infirmary. The security team took me to the holding cells. I was pushed inside one and Odo activated the force-field. Then he dismissed the two Bajoran guards.

"Tengu," the Changeling addressed when they were gone. "Sisko will be here tomorrow. Is there anything you would like to tell me now?"

"I will not lie and say that I did not attack Julian," I answered in a flat voice. Then the emotions hit me. Tears flowed down my face. I opened my mouth to say something, but no sound escaped.

Odo's commbadge chirped and he tapped it. "Odo here."

"Constable, please come to the Infirmary," said Beverly Crusher's voice.

"On my way," Odo responded before leaving.

He came back a few long minutes later. I got up from the cot and approached the force-field.

"How is Julian?" I quietly asked.

"He's in a coma. You have a lot of explaining to do, Tengu. We trusted you."

"Odo, you don't understand."

"You'll have to make us understand." Then Odo abruptly left.

I slumped back down on the cot, hugging my knees.

Oh Force, was I turning to the Dark Side that Tholme had warned me about? If so, would I need to die before it consumed me?

"I am so sorry, Julian," I whispered before my nightmares consumed every fiber of my being.

Sisko came in the afternoon with Odo, Deanna Troi, and Ezri Dax.

"If Odo lowers the force-field, will you try to escape?" asked Sisko.

"No," I truthfully answered.

With a nod from Sisko, Odo pressed a button on the console, deactivating the force-field. The Starfleet captain walked into my cell and handed me the datapad with the Dominion plans. After a couple of seconds, I told him, "The plan has not changed."

"Are you lying?"

"I have never lied to you. I will not start now."

Sisko took back the datapad and stepped out of my cell. The force-field was reactivated.

"Tengu, why did you attack Julian?" asked the Betazoid counselor Troi.

"We had an argument. I became angry."

"What was the argument about?" asked the Trill counselor Ezri.

"Tholme and his decision to leave me to the Dominion."

"Then what happened?" Sisko inquired.

"I started to feel angry, so I tried to leave the room. Julian said that Tholme had no feelings for me when he abandoned me to the Founder. I… I snapped. All I saw was red. I wanted Julian to suffer."

"So, you attacked him," stated Troi.

I nodded.

"Did Julian ever bring up your past before now?" Ezri inquired.

I shook my head.

"Can you explain why he's in a coma?" Sisko requested.

"I slashed his arm, pinned him to the wall, and… and…."

"And…?" the captain prompted.

"I used my powers to attack his mind."

"You did what?" the two counselors said in shock.

I tried to hold back the coming tears. The effort was in vain. "Sisko, Ezri, Odo, there is something I didn't tell you during the briefing we had when I first arrived here."

Sisko replied, "We're listening."

"When those twelve Jem'hadar had me down and were about to kill me, I used my powers to…" I glanced down in shame. "To… implode their hearts."

Sisko's eyes visibly widened as he approached the barrier between us.

I looked up and said in a soft, broken voice, "Now do you understand the power that I have to control?"

The resulting silence was broken a few moments by Sisko's commbadge chirping.

"Sisko here."

Doctor Crusher's voice came through. "Julian just woke up. He's asking to see Tengu. He says it's urgent."

Sisko sighed in relief at the news. "We'll be right there."

"Are we bringing Tengu?" Odo asked.

"Yes, and leave the restraints off," the captain ordered.

The Changeling lowered the force-field. I stepped out and followed them to the Infirmary. Odo's firm hand was on my shoulder.

Julian was lying in a bio-bed, his eyes half-open. We could all see how weak he was. "Come here, Tengu," he said in a frail voice.

I kneeled down at his bedside. "Julian, I'm so sorry. I-"

He cut me off by pressing two of his fingers against my lips. "Let me explain." He took a deep breath. "I purposely provoked you."

"Why?" Ezri was first to ask.

Julian spoke to me. "Because I wanted to see if you could feel the emotions that other people would've felt." He gave a weak smile. "I was right. But I pushed you too far. I should've stopped before getting too close. So, this is all my fault." He looked over at Sisko. "I won't press charges. She reacted like anyone else would've."

"She will be put back on probation," Sisko responded.

"Thank you, Captain. Now, as much as I want to get out of this bed, I have doctor's orders to rest." Julian closed his eyes and was almost instantly asleep.

"I assume that you are going to your quarters," said Odo to me.

"Yes."

"I will escort you."

"Of course."


	13. Chapter 13

Happy holidays to everyone… as a present, I'll give you four chapters at once.

Chapter 13

Two days later.

Julian was still recovering in the Infirmary. I hadn't gone to see him.

Sisko told me to keep a low profile today, because the Dominion had sent a Vorta and three Jem'hadar guards to negotiate with the Federation.

"You really should go see Julian," Troi told me as we walked through the Promenade.

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why?"

"I think-" I was suddenly hit with a wave of nausea. I felt a little dizzy.

Troi noticed and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm feeling disoriented. I'm going to go lie down in my quarters. Counselor, I will consider what you said."

"See you later, Tengu."

I turned and headed back to the habitat ring. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. As a result, I bumped into someone and was knocked to the floor.

I looked up as the person said in a rough voice, "Watch where you're going, Federation scum."

My eyes widened. Staring down at me were three Jem'hadar and a Vorta.

"Death's Shadow," the Vorta breathed. He ordered his guards, "Get her."

I quickly backed away and outstretched my hand as the three soldiers approached me. They weren't thrown backwards like I had willed them to be. I tried again. For some reason, my powers were not working.

The Jem'hadar First picked me up off my feet by my collar. "What are you going to do now, Death's Shadow?" he taunted.

Without hesitation, I extended my claws through his arms. He bellowed in pain and dropped me. I got up and ran. The two uninjured Jem'hadar gave chase.

I ran through the throng of people, then up to the second level of the Promenade. They must've predicted my action, because one directly chased me as the other met me at the opposite end. Then I felt fear.

Breathing heavily, I grabbed the railing, intending to jump back down to the first level. The two soldiers took hold of me from behind and threw me back to the floor. I got up to run. One of them grabbed my arms and pinned them behind my back. My claws, and the Force, were useless to me.

"Please… let me go," I begged.

"You're a criminal," was the other Jem'hadar's answer before he served a powerful knee to my abdomen.

I sank to my knees, the soldier behind me keeping tight hold of my arms. I had enough time to shout, "Odo!" before I was silenced by a blow to my jaw. That blow was rapidly followed by many more. A long moment passed before a welcome voice ordered, "Let her go."

The two soldiers looked up from me. "Founder Odo, she is a criminal. We need to take her back with us."

"That is for me to decide. Now, let her go."

The soldiers smiled. I was savagely backhanded and fell to the floor. Four Bajoran security officers engaged in a fight with the two Jem'hadar.

I jumped over the railing, twisting my ankle when I landed. My fear urged me to go somewhere safe. Within a second, I was hurriedly limping to the Infirmary. I gasped for air when the door slid closed behind me.

Julian came from his office, still dressed as a patient rather than a doctor. He immediately noticed my distressed state. "Tengu, what's wrong?"

Fear made me throw myself into his arms, seeking safety and comfort. My back was to the door.

"Tengu, what happened?" Julian gently asked.

Before I could answer, the door slid open as someone came in. Julian wasted no time in turning us around so that his back faced the person. It was the Jem'hadar whose arms I had injured. The soldier had a small firearm in his hand. Julian's body would block the potential shot from hitting me.

"Bashir, I do not wish to kill you over this criminal. If you want to live, step away from her," offered the Jem'hadar First.

"Julian," I whispered. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Julian didn't answer me. He said to the soldier, "You'll have to go through me to get to her."

"Very well, Bashir." The Jem'hadar started to squeeze the trigger. I tightly shut my eyes and buried my face into Julian's chest.

The sound of the shot was simultaneous with a shout of pain. That was followed by a groan and a dull thud.

"I'm glad I got here when I did," remarked Garak's voice.

I opened my eyes and looked to the closed doorway. Garak was standing over the unconscious Jem'hadar, with a metal bar in his hands. He kicked the phaser away from the soldier's reach and came over to us.

"You were very lucky," the Cardassian told us, gesturing to the wall.

There was a phaser burn on the wall only a few centimeters from where Julian and I were standing.

My legs collapsed. Julian's hold kept me from falling.

"Garak, please get Odo," the doctor said.

The Cardassian went over to the comm unit on the wall. Julian helped me over onto a bio-bed. I was still shaking in fear.

"Are you alright?" asked Julian after getting a wet cloth.

"I twisted my ankle," I stated.

Julian wiped the blood from my face. Then Odo and Doctor Crusher came in. the Changeling and Garak took care of the knocked-out Jem'hadar. The red-haired Human waved a medical scanner over Julian and me.

As soon as she fixed my ankle, I left the Infirmary and went up to the Promenade's second level. I stared out the viewport at the stars. My intent had been to be alone, Julian Bashir, now dressed in his uniform, joined me.

I didn't object to him putting his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder. We gently rocked side-to-side for a few minutes.

I broke the silence between us. "I nearly killed you and nearly got you killed. Why do you still treat me like a friend?"

The doctor let go of me and sat down against a support beam. I followed, wanting to hear his answer.

His answer was a question. "What did you feel when you attacked me?"

"Anger."

"What did you feel when you ran into my arms?"

"Fear."

"Your reactions to those feelings were normal. You did nothing wrong."

"Did Ezri or Troi tell you about how I killed those Jem'hadar who tried to kill me?"

Julian nodded his head.

"It was wrong, Julian. Tholme told me that directly killing with the Force is wrong. He said that other Jedi became addicted to that power and turned the Dark Side."

"The Dark Side?" echoed Julian. "Is that where the evil Jedi go?"

"They are called Sith."

"Did Tholme tell you how those Jedi turned into Sith?"

"He said that they would fill themselves with anger and hatred."

"Did you feel anger or hatred when you used the Force to kill those Jem'hadar."

"Of course not. I didn't feel anything. I couldn't feel anything."

"Then you had no chance of turning to the Dark Side."

I glanced down at my hands. "You're right."

"Also, I chose to stand in the way of that phaser. I wasn't going to let them take you back to the Dominion." Julian smiled and pulled me into his lap. I grinned back and laid my head against his chest. His chin nuzzled the top of my head.

Peace returned to me.


	14. Chapter 14

And here enters the Doctor and his companion from the TV show Doctor Who.

Chapter 14

Four days later.

The Vorta and three Jem'hadar had been arrested for violating the ceasefire for the negotiations. Not one of them got word out that I was alive and staying on Deep Space Nine. The Dominion didn't know about me. The reason why I wasn't able to use my powers around them was that the Vorta had created an anti-Force-field from the original serum. All four of them had been wearing an anti-Force-field generator.

I was eating lunch with Julian and Garak, discussing the philosophical topic of the day. I was pulled from the conversation when something bumped into my leg. I looked down at the young child sitting on his rear-end.

"Hello, Kirayoshi," I said, picking up the little boy.

"Yoshi," I heard Keiko and Miles O'Brien call out.

When I had the boy in my lap, I saw the world through his perspective. I saw the world through a child's eyes again when Molly O'Brien touched my arm.

I caught the concerned gazes of their parents. I smiled and handed Kirayoshi to his older sister.

"Thank you, Kirayoshi and Molly."

"For what?" Keiko asked.

"For letting me see life through innocent eyes."

Miles nodded his head and the family left.

I excused myself and went to look at the stars from my favorite spot on the second level of the Promenade. Julian joined me a few minutes later.

"I had forgotten the innocence I'd had," I told my friend. "Thanks to Kirayoshi and Molly, I remember."

"That's good," Julian responded.

I reached out to touch a support eam. On contact, a vision of the present time came to me.

_In a corner in Cargo Bay 2, a blue box with the words __**Police Public Call Box **__at the top materialized. A man in a leather jacket with short-cropped dark hair stepped out of the box. He was followed by a young blonde-haired woman._

_ "Okay, where and when are we now?" asked the woman. _

_"2377, by Earth years.__ We're on a space station called __Terok__ Nor. Although, at the moment, it's called __Deep__ Space Nine. The history is really quite interesting."_

_ "Yeah, well, let's save the history lesson for later. How about a bit of exploring? After dealing with those __Daleks__, I'm ready for anything."_

_ The man let out a little laugh. "Come on, then."_

_ They walked out of the cargo bay, leaving the mysterious blue box alone._

"What did you see?" asked Julian.

"We have an intruder on the station. A blue box materialized in Cargo Bay Two. A man and a woman came out, talked a little, then went exploring."

Julian nodded and tapped his commbadge. "Bashir to Sisko."

"Sisko here."

"We have a security alert in Cargo Bay Two. Tengu saw two people come out of a blue box that materialized."

"Where are you now?"

"The Promenade."

"Meet us at Cargo Bay Two. Sisko out."

A few minutes later, Sisko, Odo, Geordi, Wesley, two security guards, Julian, and I were staring at the mysterious blue box in Cargo Bay Two.

"No way," Wesley breathed. "That's a police box from the 1950's."

"Well, what's it doing here?" replied Geordi. "How did it get here?"

Through the Force, I could feel a strange, mystical presence. I pressed my palms against the wood. I could feel a low hum. "It's alive," I whispered.

"What do you mean?" asked Sisko.

"It has a mind and heart of its own. This 'police box' is not really a police box."

"Is it safe to open?" asked Odo.

I nodded my head.

The two Enterprise engineers spent a few minutes trying to open the box's doors with their tools, to no avail. They noticed me attempting to not laugh. Geordi said, "Maybe it needs the gentle touch of a woman."

I smiled and pressed my hands against the doors. I didn't even have to call on the Force to help me. The box slowly opened its doors. I led the way inside. The second we entered, our eyes went wide.

Inside the five-by-five-by seven-foot police box was a massive room. It was ornately designed and had a central console with a translucent blue-green beam in the middle. There was a door on the opposite side of the room, suggesting more rooms.

"This has got to be a holoroom of some kind," Wesley suggested. "All this can't possibly fit."

I layed my hand on the console. "All of this is as real as we are."

"Then how does it fit in a small shell?" inquired Geordi.

"Ian, Barbara, it's transdimensional. That means that it can fit in any space and not get smaller," I answered in a higher-pitched voice. I blinked a few times.

"Tengu, anything you want to tell us?" said Julian.

"What do you mean?"

"You just called us Ian and Barbara."

"Did I really? Sorry."

"So, what does this thing do?" Sisko asked.

"Honestly… I have no idea where to even begin," answered Geordi.

"It is-" I started. I was interrupted by the doors opening behind us. We turned to see the man and woman from my vision.

"What the hell? How did you get in here?" the man asked.

"How did you two get on this station?" Sisko replied.

"Do I have to answer?" said the man.

"You're both coming with us. Constable, if you will," Sisko said.

"You can't arrest us," objected the young woman as the Bajoran security officers handcuffed her wrists and the man's.

"Actually, Rose, they can. We did illegally trespass." Then the man turned to us. "We'll cooperate." There was a strange expression on his face when he noticed me. As the security officers led them from away, he told us, "Don't touch anything and don't get lost."

"Don't get lost?" Wesley echoed. "How much bigger can it be?"

"Infinitely," I answered in a lower voice. "Sarah, when you think about it, we don't really exist while we're in here."

"Tengu, you did it again," said Julian.

I ignored him. "I suggest that we do follow his advice. Don't get lost."

We explored the interior for almost an hour. We had found many rooms, and left the police box in awe.

"That was… surreal," Wesley commented.

I had gleaned many things from touching the walls and controls of the box's interior.

Sisko, Julian, and I went to the holding cells. Odo was at his desk, reading the daily security report.

"They haven't said anything," the Changeling reported.

Sisko nodded, then approached the force-field barrier of the holding cell. "You have illegally trespassed onto this station. The least you could do is tell us your names."

"I'm the Doctor, and this is Rose Tyler," replied the man.

"Doctor is a title, not a name," Sisko refuted.

"It happens to be both in my case."

"Alright then, Doctor, how did you and your rather intriguing blue box get here?"

The Doctor leaned back against the wall, folding his arms in front of him.

"Miss Tyler?"

Rose followed the Doctor's lead and stayed silent.

"Did anyone send you?" No answer. "Where are you from?" Still silence.

I stepped forward. "Let me try, Captain."

"Be my guest." Sisko stepped back to the desk.

"Doctor, Rose, you don't have to say anything. You came here by mistake. Your TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimension In Space, brought you here. You planned to go to the planet Barcelona," I stated.

"I don't remember saying any of that to you," replied the Doctor.

"You didn't need to. The TARDIS did. She also told me that you were a renegade Gallifreyan Time Lord. You stole the TARDIS centuries ago and went off. You were sick of the bureaucracy on Gallifrey."

"Anything else?" the Doctor inquired.

"Oh, yes. Gallifrey is no more. It burned. It was destroyed in the last of your Great Time Wars. You see, the Doctor is the only Time Lord left in existence."

"Very impressive," the Time Lord commented. "Is that all the TARDIS told you?"

"For the moment."

"Then send us back on our way," Rose said.

I shook my head. "Doctor, you know that the TARDIS brought you here for here for a reason. You can't leave yet. You are here to help us win this war."

"We can't do much sitting in here, can we?" responded Rose.

I ignored her. "But I need to know exactly why you're here. What help can you give us?" I took a deep breath. "Odo, let down the force-field."

Sisko nodded to the Constable. Within a few seconds, the Doctor and Rose tried to run. I raised my hand and held them in place with the Force.

"Do not try that again," I warned before letting them go. They sat back down on the cot as I stepped into the holding cell. The force-field came back up. I smiled at the Doctor, grabbed his wrist, and pressed my hand to the side of his head.

I almost instantly felt strange. In an oddly mechanical voice, I said, "Doctor. Doctor, you cannot stop us. We are superior beings. We will exterminate all inferior races." The pain in my head worsened as the persona engulfed me. "All inferior races must be exterminated. Exterminate." The volume of my voice grew louder as I repeated that word. Someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me out of the holding cell.

Julian held me up with my back against the wall. "Snap out of it, Tengu," he urged. "Do you hear me? Snap out of it."

I continued to mumble "Exterminate" in the mechanical voice. Julian held me tightly until I stopped. He asked, "Are you alright?"

"Daleks," was my answer.

"Daleks?" Sisko and Odo echoed.

The Doctor said, "Creatures who live inside armored shells. They are a nearly-unstoppable race, bred for destruction." He let out a small humorless laugh. "No matter what I do, they keep coming back. No matter what I do."

"Well, Doctor, they're here now. The Dominion has allied with the Daleks," I replied.

"What do we do about these Daleks?" asked Sisko.

"At the moment, nothing," I answered. "We have to hit the Dominion and the Daleks at the same time." I suddenly felt disoriented. "I should go," I said before heading to the door.

"Hey, what about us?" Rose called out.

"You illegally trespassed," was my answer. "Oh, and give Constable Odo your sonic screwdriver and TARDIS keys."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

That night, after Julian and I had gotten into bed, my friend asked, "Tengu, what's wrong?"

"I feel as though I knew the Doctor."

"You've met him before?"

"I don't know. That's what I'm trying to remember."

"Do you really think he can help us? I thought that was your job," Julian said with a smile.

"We are meant to work together," I replied before curling up in Julian's arms.

_I was walking to my suburban home from my friend's city house. My fifth birthday had been a month ago._

_ On the other side of the sparsely populated street, two men and a woman were running. The man with curly hair and a long __long__ scarf was __puling__ the woman along by her hand. About a hundred yards behind them was a troop of __Jem'hadar__ soldiers. _

_ "Hurry up, Harry," said the curly-haired man to the other man._

_ I knew that no matter how fast they ran__ the __Jem'hadar__ would catch them. The strangers needed help, and I was going to give it to them._

_ I glanced around to make sure that no one was looking at me before jumping up onto the roof of a shop, using my strange powers to do so. I followed the three foreigners, running and jumping from rooftop to rooftop._

_ I made a parked speeder bike zoom into the middle of the __Jem'hadar__ troop, causing all the soldiers to flip and fall over __eachother_

_ With a grin of satisfaction, I jumped down from the rooftop and landed cat-like in front of the three strangers. They skid to a stop._

_ "Come on," I beckoned. "Follow me." In an instant, I was off running again._

_ I lead them to the city outskirts, near my neighborhood. I stopped at an abandoned and "haunted" house._

_ I pointed to the above-ground broken basement window. "Go in there. The __Jem'hadar__have__ sent out a patrol for you."_

_ The curly-haired man nodded to the man he called Harry. Without a word of protest, Harry slid backwards into the opening and disappeared from sight. There was a grunt a second after._

_ "Harry, are you alright?" asked the woman._

_ "There's a bit of a drop," Harry warned._

_ The woman went next._

_ "Go on," I told the curly-haired man when he looked to me._

_ With a nod, he slid through the window. A few seconds later, he asked, "Are you coming, girl?"_

_ I glanced around to make sure that nobody had seen us. Then I heard a siren, and, without hesitation, dove headfirst through the window. I fell onto the curly-haired man, my momentum knocking us both to the floor._

_ We grinned at __eachother__. Our smiles faded when the four of us heard the greatly amplified __Jem'hadar__ voice outside call out, "I want everyone in these houses to get out here now." A couple of minutes later, "My soldiers are going to search all of your houses. If anyone objects or if we find what we are looking for, you will be brought in for questioning." The curly-haired man held me tightly when a few __phaser__ shots were fired off as emphasis._

_ We sat against the wall, breathing heavily. The only light source was the sunlight that filtered in through the broken window. _

_ "Are your __parents__ home?" asked Harry._

_ I shook my head. "They're at a conference in the capital. They'll be away for a few days."_

_ "You can't be any older than seven," the woman replied. "And they left you home alone?"_

_ "I am five years old. __Skonian__ children are taught to be mature and independent at a young age." I took a breath. "I'm __Tengu__. What are your names?"_

_ "I'm Harry Sullivan. This old girl is Sarah Jane Smith. And-" _

_ "Harry, what have I told you about calling me 'old girl?' Hi, __Tengu__, I'm Sarah Jane Smith."_

_ "And he's the Doctor," Harry continued._

_ "The Doctor," I echoed. I turned to face him. "Doctor who?"_

_ He smiled. "That's the mystery, isn't it?"_

_ "Why __were__ the __Jem'hadar__ chasing you?" I asked. "You are off-__worlders__, yes. But they usually do not bother off-__worlders__."_

_ "We don't know. We stepped out of our TAR- our ship and started exploring a bit," Sarah started._

_ "Then a few of those __Jem'hadar__ chaps took notice of us and started chasing us," Harry finished. "We were lucky you helped us."_

_ "Luck does not exist, but yes, it was a good thing for you that I decided to help you. The soldiers would've eventually caught you and tortured you for information."_

_ "Doctor, we barely avoided that on __Skaro__," remarked Sarah._

_ "Yes, and thanks to our young friend here, we've avoided it again," the Doctor responded, shaking my hand._

_ "You're not out of trouble yet. They've already taken the TARDIS. It was not hard for them to find."_

_ "They could've taken it anywhere. How are we going to find it?" asked Harry._

_ "I can help you with that," I offered. By now, night had fallen. It always fell quickly on __Skonia__. "It would be best to start in the morning."_

_ "In the morning it is then," the Doctor agreed. _

_ Harry and Sarah both tried to stifle a yawn._

_ "I can't remember when I last had a decent fit of sleep," the woman remarked._

_ "Think we can make ourselves a little fire. It is rather cold in here," Harry said._

_ "No," I strongly answered. "The light will alert the __Jem'hadar__ to our presence."_

_ The Doctor smiled. "You are free to sleep, though."_

_ Sarah curled up on her side next to the Doctor. Harry __laid__ down a little further away. The two Humans closed their eyes and, soon after, started snoring softly. _

_ The Doctor and I sat in comfortable silence. Then my body realized how cold it was and shivered. I didn't object to the Doctor gently pulling me into his lap, the side of my ace to his chest. He opened a side of his jacket and draped it over my, along with part of his scarf. I could feel his two hearts beating. The double heartbeat gave me a sense of safety and comfort._

_ "You have a soothing presence, __Gallifreyan__ Time Lord," I told him in a low tone, as to not awaken Harry and Sarah._

_ "That's a compliment I've never received before," the Doctor responded in an equally low tone. "Wait a minute, how did you know that I'm a Time Lord? Are you telepathic?"_

_ "Telekinetic and psychic," I corrected._

_ "So that's how you knew we'd done nothing wrong and about the soldiers finding the TARDIS. Can you see the future?"_

_"Sometimes the future, sometimes the present, and sometimes the past."_

_ "You've seen some of my past, haven't you, __Tengu__?"_

_ I looked up into the Doctor's cerulean blue eyes. "I know things about you that no one else does," I answered. He was speechless. I continued, "But no matter what you've done, or what you will do, you'll always be a force of good. You will always be the Oncoming Storm. You will always be the Doctor."_

_ The Doctor smiled down at me. "Thank you, __Tengu__. I… I needed that reassurance."_

_ "You're welcome."_

_ Sarah moaned in her sleep. She __propped__ her head up on the Doctor's thigh to use as a pillow and rested her hand on his shin. I could sense the affection and… love radiating from the Doctor as he slowly stroked her hair._

_ He asked me, "Have you ever seen your own future?"_

_ "I have never clearly seen it. But I do have feelings of my fate."_

_ "What fate would that be?"_

_ "After you leave __Skonia__, I will be alone for a very long time."_

_ "And you, as a young child, accept that?"_

_ "I must. If I try to change it, I know that all hope will be lost. You, as a Time Lord, __is__ the only one who can understand."_

_ "What if I want to help you?"_

_ "Doctor, you cannot. You must leave __Skonia__ as soon as we find __your__ TARDIS. There is nothing you can do here."_

_ "I understand. I won't breathe a word of this to Sarah or Harry."_

_ "Thank you," I yawned. In the Time Lord's warm embrace, I fell asleep._

_ It took us a few days to find and get to the TARDIS. During that time, the four of us had become quite close._

_ "Finally," Harry sighed as we came to the warehouse that the TARDIS had been taken to._

_ The Doctor unlocked the door of the blue box. Sarah and Harry went halfway inside before turning to look at the Doctor and me. "Aren't you two coming?" asked Sarah._

_ "I'll be along in a minute," the Time Lord replied._

_ "__Tengu__?" the Human pair asked._

_ I gave a little smile. They had hoped that I would join them. I tightly hugged them both before saying, "My place, for the moment, is here. __Good-bye, Sarah Jane Smith and Harry Sullivan."_

_ They both smiled and hugged me before disappearing into the TARDIS._

_ The Doctor kneeled down to my eye level. "The least I can do is take you home," he offered. _

_ I shook my head. "The temptation to leave __Skonia__ with you would be too great." I added with a little smile, "Besides, you and I both know that you don't have perfect control over your ship. Doctor, I'll be alright." _

_ The Time Lord enfolded me in his arms. I said into his ear, "We will see __eachother__ again. I assure you."_

_ The Time Lord nodded after letting go of me. He followed his two Human friends into his ship. I watched as the TARDIS disappeared. _


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I quietly got out of the bed, being careful to not wake Julian. I dressed into my day clothes and went to the holding cells.

The Doctor and Rose were asleep on the cot. He was against the wall, holding her in his lap and against his chest. It was the way he had held me fifteen years ago, when he had dark curly hair and a wide manic grin.

I let myself into the holding cell and sat down in front of the cot, hugging my knees. The Time Lord woke up a minute later, asking, "Did the TARDIS tell you anything else?"

Then Rose awakened and inquired, "What do you want now?"

I ignored her. "Doctor, Sarah Jane Smith, Harry Sullivan, Skonia. I remember you now."

"What? How do remember me?"

I repeated what I said.

The Doctor thought for a moment. "We only knew one person on Skonia. Tengu?"

"Yes. I told you that we would meet again, Doctor."

"Hold on," Rose interjected. "You two know eachother?"

"It's been fifteen years for me, but centuries for him," I replied.

The blonde woman glanced from me to the Time Lord. "Well, aren't you going to tell me the story? It's not like we're doing anything important right now."

We obliged and told Rose of our adventure on Skonia. When we were done, I said, "Doctor, if you wish, I will tell you everything that happened to me after you left."

"Go on," he encouraged.

I told them everything. A couple of silent minutes passed before Rose said, "But, you don't seem so bad now."

"That's because of Julian Bashir."

By the time all out catching up was done, the work day had started. Odo came in.

"Tengu, what are you doing?" the Changeling asked.

"Catching up," answered the Doctor.

"Catching up?"

"The Doctor and I are old friends. It just took awhile for us to remember," I explained. "Can they be set free?"

Odo tapped his commbadge. "Odo to Sisko."

"Sisko here."

"Tengu wants to know if the Doctor and Rose Tyler can be set free. Apparently, Tengu and the Doctor are old friends."

"I'll be there in a minute."

Sisko came in a couple of minutes later with Julian. "Are you sure they can be trusted, Tengu?" asked the Captain.

"Yes."

"Odo, lower the force-field and give them back their things."

The force-field was lowered. The Doctor, Rose, and I walked out. The Changeling gave them back their TARDIS keys and the sonic screwdriver.

"Before you two go anywhere, Doctor Bashir will have to do a medical examination," Sisko told them.

Rose gave a concerned glance at the Doctor.

"Don't worry, "I assured. "It won't be anything like Van Statten's alien scans."

The time travelers linked arms and followed Julian and me to the Infirmary. The examinations didn't take long.

"See you at lunch, Quark's Bar," Julian said before the Doctor, Rose, and I left.

"You'll need temporary quarters," I told them.

"Why can't we stay in the TARDIS?" asked Rose. "We can't have it get too domestic here, can we, Doctor?"

"Of course not," the Doctor grinned. "Well?"

"I don't see why you can't stay in your ship," I answered. "I trust you not to leave."

The three of us met Julian for lunch at Quark's Bar. A minute after we had sat down at a table, Quark came over to take our order.

"What can I get the happy couples today?" asked the Ferengi.

"We're not together," objected the Doctor and Rose in unison.

"Really? That's what Julian and Tengu say, and I have doubts about that," Quark responded.

I smiled and grabbed Quark's wrist. "I won't tolerate you treating my friends like that. Besides, I know where you're hiding all the Klingon bllod wine you stole. I can tell Odo anytime."

"I'm sure he already knows about it," the Ferengi countered.

"He doesn't. And I'm certain you'd like to keep it that way."

Quark nodded his head and took our order without another word.

When he left to get our food, Rose inquired, "Who was that?"

"Quark the Ferengi," Julian answered. "Word of advice. Don't buy much from a Ferengi. They'll try to cheat you."

"Isn't that a bit rascist?" Rose replied.

"With Ferengi, it's almost always true," I said.

Quark came back with our food. We thanked him before starting to eat.

"So, what are we up against here?" asked the Doctor.

"Getting right down to business," Julian commented.

"You'll be briefed on it this evening," I said.

Rose kept glancing around in awe. "I've never seen so many different aliens in one place before," she remarked.

"Well, this is a space station far from Earth," replied the Doctor. "Anyway, how long until we get rid of the Dominion and the Daleks?"

"You weren't this impatient fifteen years ago," I remarked. The Doctor grinned. I answered, "It'll be six days. That gives us time to make up a proper plan."

Rose said, "That would be a nice change. We usually rush in at the last minute and save the day."

"He wasn't always like that," I teased.

That evening, at 1930 hours, the Doctor, Rose, and I were called to the conference room. We discussed the strengths and weaknesses of our enemies, the best strategies to use against them, and proposed many different plans. I was able to shoot down any ideas that wouldn't work. We would meet again tomorrow at the same time.

I went back to the quarters I shared with Julian, hoping to get a little reading done before going to sleep. Julian was already there, sitting on the couch. We continued a book we had started yesterday. For a while, we read together.

Then I started staring at him, taking in every centimeter of his face. He looked up from the book and asked, "Is everything alright?"

Until now, I had not realized how… great my feelings were for Julian Bashir. I swallowed. "Everything is… fine."

"I know you better than that, Tengu."

I hesitated. "Julian, I feel…" Words failed me.

He put the book aside. "What do you feel?"

Words failed me, so I acted. I slowly, hesitantly tilted my head, closed my eyes, and pressed my lips to his. I applied pressure for a quick moment before pulling away. Julian's face was one of slight surprise. He lifted my chin to look directly into my eyes. We leaned in at the same time and fell into a slow deep kiss. We stopped when we needed to breathe.

"I feel so much right now," I whispered.

"Would you like to feel more?"

"Yes, I need to-" I was cut off when he started kissing me again. Without breaking it, he picked me up and carried me to our bedroom.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

We awoke the next morning, sheets covering our naked bodies.

"I didn't know it was possible to feel so many emotions at once," I whispered. "I don't even know what they're called."

Julian smiled and kissed my collarbone. "Pleasure, happiness, passion, love," he whispered back.

"Love," I echoed. "Yes, I remember love. What is love?"

"This." Julian planted feather-soft kisses from my eyebrows, down my face, and to my throat. "I love you, Tengu."

"I… I love you, Julian." I suddenly rolled us over until I was on top of him. "I'm back. When I came here, I dead inside. You brought me back."

"And I am so happy I was able to."

In our free time, Julian and I could be found with the Doctor and Rose. Like I had known about the Doctor's feelings for Sarah Jane Smith when he was on his fourth life, I knew about his feelings for Rose.

The next few days were busy. Plans were being finalized and prepared. Starfleet Command had accepted the plan that the Doctor and I had come up with.

The TARDIS could bypass any shield or force-field around any base without tripping any alarms. The Doctor and I were going to take the TARDIS to the Vorta Dominion planetary base, where most of the troops and Daleks were located. We would disable the shield generators, leaving the base open to attack from the cloaked Federation, Klingon, and Romulan ships. Hopefully, within a single day, the Dominion War would end.

Julian and Doctor Crusher did not take well my telling them that they couldn't join in on the mission. I reasoned with the fact that my visions said that their places would be on Deep Space Nine. They would be needed when we came back. I had no reason for Rose not to join the Doctor and me, so she would be with us when we destroyed the shield generators.

It was now the night before the mission.

"Are you certain I can't go with you?" asked Julian when we got in the bed.

"Julian, your place is here," I answered. "To change that would change the outcome."

"What do your visions say about you?"

"I haven't had a single vision about myself since I arrived here. I'm taking that as a hint to figure myself out. To be honest, I have no idea what will happen to me tomorrow. I could die… or become Death's Shadow again."

"You can't die or revert," Julian protested. "Everything you've achieved since escaping the Gamma Quadrant would have been for nothing."

"No, it would not have been for nothing," I objected. "For the first time in fifteen years, I have lived. I have truly lived. Julian, I love you, no matter what happens."

"I just… just can't bear the thought of losing you."

I replied with a grin, "Dying isn't in my plan."

Julian returned the smile and kissed my neck before we fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning.

All the available ships were ready to go. Captain Sisko had been given a new Defiant and would be involved in the battle to come.

I was ready, dressed in a black flightsuit. The Doctor and Rose, on the other hand, were still dressed in their casual clothing. Outside the TARDIS, I said my good-bye to Julian.

"Ready?" the Doctor asked Rose and me.

"Ready for anything?" responded Rose.

"May the Force be with us," were my final words as we stepped into the Time/Space ship.

We dematerialized and materialized about ten minutes later. We stepped out of the TARDIS into an empty silent storage room.

"Well, did we make it?" Rose quietly asked.

I nodded. "Welcome to the Vorta Dominion Planetary Base. Come on, follow me. We need to be on the other side of the base."

"Can't we use the TARDIS to get over there?" inquired the Human woman.

"They'll detect it. Now come on," I answered.

Along the way, we had a few small skirmishes with Jem'hadar and Vorta. We put them down and hid their unconscious bodies with little trouble. It was going to take awhile for us to cross the base without getting caught.

The Doctor was about to turn a corner when I touched his shoulder. A quick vision came to me. I made a difficult decision.

"What is it?" the Doctor asked.

I lied, "Nothing."

He grinned. "I'll see if it's clear." He went around the corner.

I pulled Rose back by her arm. A second later, a chorus of mechanical voices cried out, "Intruder!" There was no mistaking the origin of those voices. I covered Rose's mouth with my hand and peeked around the corner. A group of Daleks had our friend surrounded.

"Intruders shall be exterminated," said one of the Daleks.

With his facial expression one of resolve, the Doctor raised his hands in surrender and inquired, "Don't you recognize me?"

After a moment, the lead Dalek replied, "Doctor."

"Yes. You know how valuable I am. I-"

"What is going on here?" demanded a Jem'hadar First, coming onto the scene with four other soldiers.

"We have a valuable prisoner. He needs to be interrogated," the lead Dalek answered.

First went close and walked around the Doctor, sizing him up. Then he hit the Time Lord in the stomach with the butt of his phaser rifle. The Doctor bent over, gasping for air.

"Valuable?" First snorted. "He's about as dangerous as a Human."

"I'll have you know that Humans can be very dangerous," our friend responded before shoving First away from him and starting to run.

He didn't make it far. There was a flash of blue light. Rose winced and stiffened beside me. The Doctor was on the floor, trying to get up. The Daleks had paralyzed his legs.

"Alright," he said. "You got me. Now what?"

"The Founder will want to speak with you," answered First. Then they all left, two soldiers dragging the Doctor along.

As soon as they were gone, I took my hand from Rose's mouth.

"Why did you let them take him?" was the first thing she said.

"Because it needed to happen. It was either him or all three of us. This way, the two of us can continue this mission." I looked up and saw a ventilation shaft grate.

"That is so cliché," Rose commented, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever works." I used the Force to take off the grate, propel Rose and myself up into the shaft, and replace the cover. "It's going to take awhile longer to reach our destination," I informed.

"Why?"

"I've never had to go through here to get there."

"Oh." Then Rose asked in a serious tone, "What will they do to the Doctor?"

"They will interrogate him." I left it at that. "Come on, this way."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sometime later, we heard a faint cry of pain. Rose instantly started hurrying in the direction that it had come from.

"Rose, wait!" I urgently whispered, for I knew what she would find. "Stop!"

She kept going, regardless of my objections, and peered through a grate. She gasped. I caught up and joined her.

The Doctor was bound to a table tilted at forty-five degrees. Two Jem'hadar and the Female Founder were also in the interrogation room.

"Why are you here, Doctor?" the Founder inquired.

"I told you. I came here by mistake," was our friend's answer.

The soldier at the console flipped a switch. Electricity coursed through the table and the Doctor's body. His eyes tightly closed as he shouted in agony. The current ceased a moment later.

"How did you get in this base?" asked the Founder.

"Transporter," the Doctor gasped.

"Liar. No one can transport here."

"Then, how do you wish to explain my presence?"

The Founder nodded to the two soldiers. They both slipped metal armor gloves onto their fists. The first strike went to the Doctor's face. It was followed by several more.

"Rose, we have to leave. We have to keep going." I tried to pull the young woman away from the grate.

We both froze as two Daleks came into the room underneath us. We knew to not move, or the Daleks would sense us.

"Founder, we may be of assistance," a Dalek said over the Doctor's grunts and yelps.

"Be my guest replied the Changeling. She ordered the two Jem'hadar to stop.

The soldiers backed away from our friend. His face was bloody and he was breathing heavily. He said, "I was wondering… when you'd show up. It's not a… party without you."

The Daleks ignored his remark. "Doctor, where is your companion?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You lie," the Dalek stated. "You always travel with at least one person."

"I guess I forgot to tell you that I travel alone now. By the way, I don't know anything."

"Prepare the mind-probe," the Dalek commanded the two Jem'hadar.

"Oh no," I breathed.

Rose and I watched in complete silence as wires were attached to the Doctor's head.

"I suggest you make this easy on yourself, Doctor, and tell us what we want to know," said the female Changeling.

"I prefer to be difficult," the Time Lord replied. He was rewarded with severe torment as the mind-probe was activated. He screamed as the pain became too much for him to hold in. "Please… make it stop," he begged after a long few minutes.

"Answer us."

"No!"

"Turn up the setting," ordered the Dalek.

"Won't that kill him?" asked the Founder.

"He is a Time Lord. No."

The Doctor's screams rose in volume as the mind-probe's setting was steadily raised. His back arched and color drained from his face.

"Tell us what we want to know," the Female Founder said. "End all this."

The Time Lord was in too much agony to respond. Suddenly, his voice fell silent and his body fell slack. His eyes glazed over and closed.

"The fool," the Changeling commented. "We will resume this when he awakens. Put him with our other stubborn prisoner. I'm certain he will like some company."

Rose and I didn't move until everyone had exited the room, the Doctor being dragged out. Both our faces were damp with tears.

"Is he faking?" Rose asked hopefully.

"He does have the ability to stop his hearts for a short time, but that was for real," I answered. "Come on. The fleet will be here soon."

As we crawled through the ventilation shaft, Rose inquired, "Who is the other prisoner they have?"

"I don't know, but after we're done with our part, we'll rescue the Doctor and whoever else they are holding prisoner," I vowed.

Finally, we made it to the shield generators. We quietly knocked out the guards. Rose kept watch as I disabled the base shields and destroyed them beyond repair.

"Time to go," I said as an alarm blared. I tapped my commbadge. "Tengu to Admiral Ross."

"Ross here."

"Begin your attack. Be careful of incoming reinforcements."

"Will do. Ross out."

"Tengu, they're coming," Rose warned. "Only Jem'hadar. No Daleks yet."

"Good," I replied, extending my claws. "We need to capture the Female Founder and Weyoun."

"Shouldn't we wait for our own reinforcements?"

"They'll try to escape in all the confusion. I know exactly where they are now. If you want to wait here, that's fine by me. I'm going," I told her before heading out the door.

Rose was at my side with a phaser rifle in her hands.

"Do you know how to use that?" I asked.

"Can't be too hard, can it? Just point and shoot, right?"

"Right," I smiled. "Come on, we've got a war to end."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Surprisingly, Rose Tyler was doing well with the phaser rifle. The Jem'hadar soldiers were pushovers for me. The Daleks were a little harder. With the war-machines, I had to use the Force to lift them off the floor and crush their metal armor shells.

After about ten minutes, we were joined by Federation, Klingon, and Romulan forces. Rose and I snuck away from the main fighting and went to the main control rooms.

Four Jem'hadar came at us as soon as the door opened. I Force-shoved them into the wall, where they slumped to the ground, unconscious. The Female Founder and Weyoun turned to see who the intruders were.

"Tengu!" gasped the Vorta. "You-you're alive. You've returned."

"Did you really think I was dead?" I asked.

"So, you're the one telling the Federation about our plans. Even when they were changed, they knew. I should have figured it was you," said the Founder.

"Rose, keep the phaser on her," I ordered. "Any sign of shape-shifting, shoot her."

Rose gave a nod.

"Tengu, why did you defect from us? We were winning. We were conquering the Alpha Quadrant," said the Changeling.

"Dominating conquest is wrong."

"It is necessary to bring order. Why did you defect?"

"Killing people for more power is wrong."

"You did not think or say that once during all these years. You have killed many people."

Anger and hatred boiled in me. "I shouted, "You made me a killer. You made me Death's Shadow. You made me an unfeeling murderer."

"Then, you should be feeling nothing now," Weyoun concluded.

I slashed three gashes into the Vorta's face and pinned him against the wall, my claws at his throat. Anger and hatred filled every fiber of my being. Weyoun needed to suffer.

"Tengu?" I heard Rose say. I ignored her, reveling in the fear Weyoun projected.

"That's right, Tengu," sai the Female Founder. "Let all your feelings out on him. Kill him."

Yes. Kill the Vorta. It would be so easy. He deserved to die. Just like all those Dominion opposers. No! They hadn't deserved to die. But Weyoun did. He needed to die for everything he had helped do to me.

I was about to slit his throat when a voice brought me back from my dark thought by calling my name. The voice was somehow familiar to me. Recent memories flashed through my mind. Julian, the Doctor, Rose, Deep Space Nine, Odo, Garak….

"No!" I shouted, shoving Weyoun to the floor. I looked from him to my claws that were stained with the Vorta's dark blue blood. "No," I said. "Death's Shadow is dead. She will not obey you anymore."

Captain Sisko and six Starfleet officers came in. "Founder, Weyoun, you are under arrest. You will be given a fair trial. Do you surrender?"

The Founder glanced at everyone in the room before reluctantly answering, "Yes."

The Starfleet officers took hold of the Changeling's and Vorta's arms and were about to transport to the Defiant.

"Wait," I said. "Founder, where is the Doctor?"

"Find him yourself," was her reply.

"I would rather not touch you."

She told me where he was and how to get there.

"Do you need an escort?" asked Sisko.

I shook my head. "Rose and I can handle it."

"You have forty minutes before we completely destroy this place."

"Meet you back at DS9," I replied. "Rose, let's go."

We left to find the holding cells. They were close to the interrogation room.

When we came to the hall of closed-door cells, I said to Rose, "There is someone in the sixth down on the left. The passcode is 379428."

Rose nodded and went to free the prisoner inside. I touched the door of the second cell on the right and shook my head to clear it of the torturous pain of the unknown prisoner inside. I punched in the passcode.

I froze when I saw the two people inside the cell. The Doctor was laying on his back, semi-conscious. The man with long grey hair was leaning over my friend.

"I was expecting you, Tengu," he said, turning to see me. There was no mistaking the worn face with a scar through his eye.

"Tholme?" I said in shock. "But you're dead. You died years ago."

"After we get out of here, I'll explain everything to you."

I nodded my head and pushed all unneeded emotions from my mind. I knelt down next to him and the semi-conscious Doctor. "Wake up," I told him. "We have to go."

The Time Lord groaned and sat up. Rose hurried in and embraced him. "Are you alright?" she asked, helping him up.

"I've been worse," answered the Doctor.

"I glanced at my chronometer. "Thirty minutes."

"Until…?" asked Aayla Secura. All four Jedi were alive, but weak. Aayla, T'ra and Kit had been in the cell that Rose had opened.

"Until this place gets blown up," answered Rose.

T'ra gasped when she saw Tholme's leg- the one that had been shot fifteen years ago. It was black and dead.

"It's alright, my dear," Tholme assured. "I am going to need help, though."

I stayed where I was, not wanting to touch any of the Jedi. T'ra and Kit put Tholme's arms over their shoulders and got him up to his feet.

I led the way to the TARDIS. We had to go slowly because of Tholme's use of only one leg. We were in the final corridor with less than five minutes left. I looked around the corner and quickly pulled my head back.

"Daleks," I said.

Rose groaned. "We don't have much time."

"Rose, do you still have the TARDIS key?" the Doctor asked. The young woman nodded. "Tengu and I will distract the Daleks long enough for you to get them into the TARDIS. If we're not with you by the time the bombardment starts, take off."

"But, you said the TARDIS won't-"

"It does now. Rose, don't argue with me. Tengu, ready?"

"Always," I answered.

The Doctor and I went around to the other side of the hallway. The Doctor called out, "Oi! Daleks, over here!"

"Doctor, you will not escape us," a Dalek stated before coming after us.

We let them chase us through the hallways until I knew that Rose and the Jedi had safely made it to the TARDIS. My commbadge chirped while the Doctor and I ran back to the storage room. I tapped it. "Tengu here."

"Are you clear yet?" asked Sisko.

"Almost. Start your attack."

"We'll give you a couple minutes. Sisko out."

We made it to the storage room. I saw a container marked 'UKNOWN WEAPONS' and glanced inside.

"The lightsabers," I gasped. The light-blades of the four Jedi were the only things in the container.

"Tengu, come on," the Doctor urged, about to open the blue TARDIS doors.

I picked up the lightsabers and put them in my small messenger bag. Then I heard a Dalek cry. "Exterminate!"


	20. Chapter 20

Here is a story twist that I am so very proud of. :D. Just when you thought the story was nearly over…

Chapter 20

There was a flash of blue light and a yelp of pain. I crushed the Dalek's armor and looked to the Doctor. He was sprawled on the ground.

"Doctor!" More Daleks were coming.

I checked the Time Lord's vital signs. He wasn't dead. He did surprise me by sitting up and getting to his feet.

"Never been shot by a Dalek before," he remarked, pushing open the TARDIS door.

"Exterminate!" we heard the chorus of Daleks say as the door closed behind us.

"They can shoot the TARDIS all they want, they can't destroy it," assured the Doctor, striding past the four Jedi sitting on the floor. We all stiffened as the TARDIS shook. "Now that is a bit more worrisome," he commented. "What do you say to getting out of this soon-to-be inferno?" he started the dematerialization process.

A second later, the Doctor froze eyes wide. Then he fell straight back.

"Doctor!" Rose called before she caught him and lowered him to the floor. The Time Lord's eyes were closed and his body slack. "What's wrong with him?"

I stumbled into the console as more heavy shots from our friends in space violently shook the ship. "Shot by a Dalek."

"Shot by a-"

"Rose, we can't worry about him right now. I'm going to need your help with getting us back to DS9. Can you give me that help?"

Rose glanced at the Doctor for an instant before standing up and nodding her head.

"Ace, I need you to do what I say, when I say it," I said. The bombardment from above rained down harder and faster. The TARDIS wouldn't be able to take much more of it. "Romana, push the green and blue buttons together," I commanded.

My companion moved to obey.

"Not that green button, Leela, the other one." I glanced at our five passengers on the floor, then turned back to my companion. "Peri, I highly suggest that you hang on."

The flight to Deep Space Nine was not at all pleasant. My companion and I, the only ones standing, were thrown around. Finally, there was a familiar thud as the ship landed.

"Zoe, are you alright?" I asked, reaching down to help my companion up. She nodded. I pressed a button on the console. "This is the Doctor, am I speaking to Major Kira Nerys?"

"Yes, you are," came the answer. "Doctor? You don't sound like yourself."

"Of course I sound like myself," I retorted. "Anyway, our mission was a success, but five of our party require medical attention."

"Five? But there were only-"

"Major, you're an intelligent woman. Figure it out."

"Right. Help is on the way," replied Kira's voice before I cut the communication.

My companion kneeled down next to the man in the leather jacket. She pressed her ear to his chest.

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Brave heart, Tegan."

"Tengu, stop it."

"Who is Tengu?"

"Tengu, stop. I mean it."

"I honestly don't know who you're talking about."

There was a knock on the door. I flipped the switch to open it. A group of people came in with five anti-grav stretchers.

"Hello," I greeted, shaking hands with the red-haired female and dark-haired male medical officers. "I'm the Doctor and this is my best friend Sarah Jane. Our passengers seem to have taken a… a bit of a tilt. I do hope that you're not too busy to help them," I grinned.

The two doctors glanced at eachother in confusion before nodding to their orderlies and getting our injured passengers to the Infirmary. My companion was about to follw, but I held her back.

"Susan, my child, you'll only get in their way," I told her.

"I mean it. Stop it, Tengu."

"Jo, it's me. Your friend. The Doctor."

"You are not the Doctor!" shouted my friend. "That man in the leather jacket is the Doctor."

"Nyssa, what are you going on about?"

"Tengu, you touched the console of the TARDIS and it did something to you," she tried to explain.

"Sarah, you know you can talk to me about anything," I softly responded. "I'm your best friend, remember?" I reached out to stroke her cheek.

My companion shoved me away before taking a hand mirror from her jacket pocket. "Look," she commanded, handing it to me.

I took it and sighed at the sight of my own face. "A bit more feminine than my last four lives. But, that's the trouble with regeneration. You never know what you're going to end up with."

"I'm sorry, Tengu, but I don't know what else to do."

"Victoria-" I was taken by surprise when my companion punched me in the face. I staggered back against the console. I shook my head after a long moment. I asked, "Rose, what happened?"

"At least you know who I am now," Rose replied.

"What happened after the Doctor lost consciousness? Did we make it to DS9?"

"Yes. Julian already came in and took the Doctor and the Jedi to the Infirmary. He was quite confused when you introduced yourself as the Doctor."

"I did what?"

"After the Doctor fainted, you touched the console and… you started acting like him. It was like you became him."

My memory started to return. "I called you by other names."

"Who are all those people you called me?"

"I think we should have this conversation elsewhere," I said. I turned to the door leading to the rest of the ship. "Come along, K9."

Rose stared at me.

"That's right," I realized. "I don't- he doesn't have a K9 anymore."

"Are you sure you're alright in the head?" asked Rose. "You seem a little… unstable."

"Unstable?" I shouted. "Unstable?"

"I'm right here. You don't have to yell?"

"Unstable?" I repeated loudly. "I'll have you know, Peri, that I am as stable as I am going to get." I blinked a few times and noticed Rose's incredulous stare. "I did it again, didn't I?"

Rose nodded before we went out the door. I followed her up to the second level of the Promenade. She sat down against a support beam.

"Well?" she prompted.

I sat in front of her. "I am not going to tell you everything about my- about his life. I want him to do that." I took a deep breath before starting. "Remember when I-he told you that he was 900 years old?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm- he is much older than that. He has lived so many years and so many lives, each with its own look and personality. The Doctor you know is his ninth life. When Tengu met me- when I met him, he was on his fourth life."

"Why does he change?"

"Time Lords have thirteen lives. When they are close to death, they give the strength they have left to the effort of creating a new body." I let out a small laugh. "There are many complicated things involved, and I don't want to bore you."

"Tengu, will the Doctor regenerate this time?" asked Rose, touching my arm.

Oh Rassilon, that simple touch made my emotions soar. I felt desire for more of her gentle touch. I managed to answer, "I don't know."

There was a moment of silence before my friend said, "So, the people whose names you called me by were…?"

"Friends who have travelled with me. The Doctor calls them his companions. Most of them were young women, like yourself." I smiled at Rose's facial expression. "You shouldn't be jealous. He never…." My voice trailed away as my feelings for Rose intensified. I felt the desire… the need to be with her… the need to…. "I think I should go. I-I don't feel well."

Rose nodded in understanding. "You do need to rest."

"Tell Julian I'll be in our quarters," were my parting words before I quikly walked to the quarters Julian and I shared.

With a frustrated shout, I stripped to my underclothes and threw myself on the bed. I closed my eyes and found myself plagued by memories.


	21. Chapter 21

Honestly, I have no idea where this whole Tengu/Doctor plot thing came from. It makes for fun writing though.

Chapter 21

_Screaming._

_ "Answer me!" shouted __Sutek_

_ I was thrown to the floor by an unbearable telepathic attack._

_ A __vidscreen__ came to life on the wall. "We have the girl," reported __Scarman__. "What shall I do with her?"_

_ "Kill her," __Sutek__ ordered._

_ "No!" I cried. "Not Sarah. Please…"_

_Running._

_ I reached a closed door and called out, "Jamie! Zoe!" I heard heavy footsteps behind me. My hearts beat wildly in my chest._

_ "There he is. Kill him," an __authoritive__ voice ordered._

_ I turned to face my captors. "Wait!" I cried. "You can't kill me. I… I-I'm a genius…"_

_Running._

_ Trying __to get__ through the forest to the crashed ship where I had left an injured Jo. I was nearing the ship when I heard the unmistakable mechanical chorus of "Fire!"_

_ The crashed ship exploded. And, for all I knew, Jo went with it…_

_Hitting._

_Needing to get through the hard wooden door.__ Smoke rolled into the __locked__ room as flames licked the doorframe outside. _

_ "Susan, Barbara, Chesterton!" I yelled. "Help me!"_

_ The smoke soon overtook my senses…_

_Running._

_"Ace!"__ I yelled. I reached her and yanked her from the motorcycle. "No, Ace," I told her. "If you fight, you'll turn into one of them."_

_ I mounted the motorcycle and held out my umbrella like a lance. "Come on!" I shouted to my opponent._

_ We charged towards __eachother__…_

_Breathing._

_ "You're right, Doctor. This really is a peaceful place," commented Tegan. "It's like Earth after a storm."_

_ I replied. "Some say it's all the positive ions in the atmosphere." I glanced over at __Turlough__, who was drawing the landscape._

_ Tegan sat on a boulder and stared out at the horizon. I stayed standing and did the same. I suddenly cried out in pain and clutched my chest. _

_"Doctor?__ Are you alright?" Tegan and __Turlough__ asked, coming to my side._

_ I straightened and said with a small smile, "Just a bit of cosmic angst."_

_"Cosmic angst?"__ Tegan echoed._

_ I stumbled forward. My two friends caught me. "I have to find my other selves," I said._

_ "Doctor, what are you talking about?" __Turlough__ inquired._

_ "It's all starting to fade…" My knees buckled and darkness engulfed me…_

_Thinking._

_"__Peri__?"__ I called as I set the TARDIS controls. _

_ "Yes, Doctor?" replied my companion._

_ "__Peri__, how do you come across a name like that?"_

_ "It's a diminutive of my proper name, __Perpugilliam__."_

_ "Indeed," I muttered. Then I quoted, "'One morn, at the gate of Eden, a __peri__ stood." I approached the young woman.' Who wrote that?"_

_ "I-I don't know," she admitted._

_ "Of course you don't. You don't even know what a __peri__ is, do you, __Peri__?"_

_ "No."_

_ "I'll tell you. __A __peri__ is a good and beautiful fairy in Persian mythology. The interesting thing is, before it became good, it was evil. And that's what you are, thoroughly evil__," I said in her face. _

_ She ducked around and ran from me. "Doctor, stop it! You're scaring me."_

_ I went around the console. "__No, no, not even a fairy. An alien spy, sent here to spy on me. And we all know the fate of alien spies!__" I lunged and grabbed her neck with my hands…_

I bolted upright. "Peri!" I cried.

I felt a hand caress my cheek. A familiar face came into focus. "No. I'm Julian, remember?"

"You don't understand. I attacked her. I attacked Peri. I hope I didn't hurt her…"

Julian sighed. "Peri's fine. She's perfectly fine."

"Yes, I remember now…. She stopped me from killing her. I never actually apologized for that incident. But, we became best friends." I swallowed. "But I left her. I abandoned her. "Tears welled in my eyes. "I never told her…"

"Tengu," Julian urgently said.

My head snapped up. "Yes?"

"Do you know where you are?"

I glanced around the bedroom. "Our quarters."

Julian looked into my eyes. "Your eyes are glazed over." He took a deep breath. "Rose was right. This is bad. I knew something was of when you introduced yourself as the Doctor, but-"

"The Jedi!" I cried. And the Doctor! Are they alright?"

Julian pulled me into his arms. "The Jedi are in a… healing trance. But the Doctor…"

"Is he…?"

"No. But he is in a coma."

"Why aren't you in the Infirmary? I thought you always stayed overnight with a patient."

"Beverly is staying tonight. But I want to talk about you right now. Rose told me about what happened in the TARDIS. How are you feeling now?"

A minute of complete silence fell. I said, "Julian, I am ten people in one body."

"What?"

"The Doctor has had many lives. He's on his ninth now."

Julian nuzzled the top of my head with his chin. "And now all his lives are in you?" he realized.

"Will I- will he make it?" I winced as a painful memory surfaced.

"I'll be honest, Tengu. It doesn't look good."

"Have you told Rose?"

"Yes. She's with him now."

I clenched my fists as another agonizing memory played in my head. "By the Force! How does he deal with this?"

"Will you be fine tonight? I can get you to see Ezri and Troi tomorrow morning."

"I should be. Rassilon… I am so old. I can feel it. I'm so tired…"

"Do you need drug-induced sleep?"

"That would be nice… so very nice."

Julian got up and got a hypospray. He pressed it into my neck. My eyes closed and I fell into his arms.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

I awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs. I opened my eyes to find Julian waving the plate of food under my nose.

He let out a little laugh. "I thought that would get you up."

I smiled and started eating. When we finished, Julian told me, "Ezri and Troi want to see you."

"When?"

"Soon. I've got to check in with Beverly before I take you."

I nodded before going to change my clothes. I hissed in pain and grasped the right side of my chest.

"What's wrong?" Julian asked.

I didn't want to worry him. "Nothing, just a twinge of cosmic angst."

"Cosmic angst?" echoed Julian.

"Yes, Turlough- I mean, Julian."

He held me close and kissed my forehead. Then he took my hand and led me from our quarters.

The Promenade was already starting to come alive. We were about to enter the Infirmary when I saw a vision of Rose sitting at the Doctor's bedside, wearing his leather jacket. I hheld myself back.

"What's the matter?" Julian inquired.

"Rose is in there."

"Alright, then. I'll be back in a moment." He went and spoke with Doctor Crusher for a minute and came back out. He slid his arm around my waist and we walked to Ezri's office.

"Are you ready?" he asked before knocking on the door.

I nodded.

"Come in," said Ezri Dax and Deanna Troi in unison.

The door slid open. I was astounded to find two of my friends and former travelling companions sitting there. "Nyssa? Tegan? How did you two get here, out of your times and places?"

"Tengu, you must be mistaken," said Nyssa. "I'm Deanna Troi, and this is Ezri Dax."

I shook my head. "Sorry. It's difficult to keep these other personas from taking over my own." I took a deep breath. "I'm alright now."

Julian held my hands between his. "Are you sure you want to do this alone? I can call for Doctor Selak to relieve Beverly."

"I'm certain, Ja-Julian."

He kissed my cheek before leaving for the Infirmary.

"Tengu, when did you start having these… episodes?" asked Ezri.

"On our way back, in the TARDIS. After I had snapped out of it, Rose told me what had happened."

"How did you regain your senses?" Troi inquired.

I smiled. "Rose hit me rather hard."

"What did she tell you?" Ezri prompted. I told them everything that Rose had told me. Ezri turned to her friend and said, in an attempt at humor, "Sounds like a mid-life crisis to me."

I jumped up off the couch. "Mid-life crisis? Mid-life crisis?" I shouted.

"Tengu, you don't need to yell. We're right here," said Troi.

I walked behind them. "Mid-life crisis?" I repeated loudly. "Peri, of all the confounded things to say. I know you don't like the way I dress, but that is taking it too far."

"Tengu-"

"Honestly, I don't know why I like you Humans so much. You just don't understand…" I stopped and dropped my arms to my sides. "Can you help me?"

"We don't really know yet," Ezri answered sincerely.

"This isn't like any other case I've had before," admitted Troi.

I sighed. "The week or so after my- after his regenerations are always… rough." I started pacing the room. "If only the Daleks could see me now. They'd be laughing in their tin-pot shells." I frowned. "Wait a minute, Daleks can't laugh. Could any of my old enemies laugh? Oh yes. There was the Master, and the Ice Warriors, and the-"

"Tengu," Troi's voice pulled me away from my rambling.

"Yes?"

"Do you know when you've switched personas?" asked Ezri.

I stopped pacing. "I don't even feel it. I just go, and came back." I inhaled sharply as pain hit the right side of my chest.

"Tengu, you're in pain," Ezri pointed out.

"Tegan, I told you, it's nothing to wory about. It's just a bit of cosmic angst," I replied.

Troi came to me. "It's more than that."

My body suddenly stiffened. I fell to my knees with a cry.

"I'll call for Julian," I heard Ezri say.

Troi kneeled down next to me, arms around my shoulders.

"Nyssa, what are you doing here?" I asked. My vision started to darken. "Where's Turlough?" Without another sound, I collapsed into Nyssa's arms.

"Jamie?" I called out, sitting up. I looked around and found myself in a bed in some kind of medical bay. A young dark-haired man came from the other side of the privacy curtain. "Ah, Jamie, there you are. What happened?"

He grimaced when I said his name. "How do you feel?"

"I'm not in prime condition, but I'll manage. Where are we?"

"A space station-"

"Oh no. Jamie, they're going to destroy the rocket. The TARDIS is still on board it. We have to stop them." I started to get out of the bed.

"Oh no you don't," said Jamie, gently pushing me back against the pillow.

I gave a weak smile. "Hello, Julian."

"Are you Tengu now?" he asked.

"Did I wake up as the Doctor?"

"Yes. Something about Jamie, a rocket, and the TARDIS." Julian ran his hands through his hair and sat on the bed beside me. He caressed my face with his hand.

"There is something seriously wrong with me," I stated, looking into his eyes.

"Can you walk?"

I nodded. When I stood up, I nearly collapsed. Julian caught me, and helping to support me, lead me to his office.

The Vulcan doctor, Selak, was at the desk, her brow deeply furrowed as she looked through information on the computer. She raised her head and said, "Nothing," as we came in.

I asked, "Julian, other than my mental instability, what is wrong with me?"

We joined Selak behind the desk. Julian told the computer to display medical exams of me from two weeks ago and thirty minutes ago. The two images were displayed side-by-side. I instantly saw the difference between them.

I pointed to the recent image. "That, on the right, is it a heart?"

"Yes," the two doctors answered in unison.

"When did this start happening?"

"Last night." Julian answered. "It started… growing last night."

"But, this kind of mutation cannot happen within hours," Selak protested. "There is no logical reason for this, and the DNA change."

"DNA change?"

Selak brought up three DNA sequences on the computer screen. The Vulcan explained, "This one is yours, this one is the Doctor's, and this one is a combination of the two. The last is what is currently your DNA."

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"Tengu, when you woke up, did you notice that your body had changed?" asked Julian.

No. The Doctor has always had two hearts. According to you, I was him when I awakened."

"But how did it happen?" inquired Selak.

I stared at the computer screen in thought. "The TARDIS," I whispered. "Don't you understand, Jo? When needed, she is capable of many impossible things."

"Can it change you back?" Julian inquired.

"Can she do it? I don't think so."

"Is that Tengu or the Doctor answering?"

I gave a small smile. "Both."

Julian turned to the Vulcan doctor. "Doctor Selak, could you please continue your research on the main computer?"

Selak nodded and quickly left the office.

As soon as the door slid closed, Julian dropped into his chair and buried his face in his arms on the desk. Not knowing what else to do, I laid down on the desk and kissed the top of his head. Julian glanced up at me and slightly smiled.

I asked, "How are Tholme and the others?"

"They're out of the healing trance. Tholme's leg has been amputated. We're waiting for a prosthetic one to come in. I'm going to keep the other three here for a few days as well." Julian inhaled deeply. "Just when I thought the Dominion couldn't get any crueler with its prisoners." He stroked my face. "They really want to see you."

"What did you tell them?"

"That you're not mentally stable at the moment. And, when we sort you out, you can see them."

"Peri, I am not unstable. I am-" I tightly shut my eyes. "Julian, I am so tired…"

"Would you like to go back to our quarters?"

"I'm comfortable enough."

Julian ruffled my hair. "I have to work. I love you."

I was already half-asleep. "I will always love you, Julian."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

I was still on the desk when I awakened. Doctor Bashir was asleep in the chair. I glanced at his chronometer. 2300. Had I really slept that long? I had never purposely slept for more than three hours in any of my lifetimes. Then again, I had just undertaken a particularly long and hard regeneration.

I had to get back to the TARDIS. But, if I moved, Bashir would wake up and stop me from leaving. Then I spotted a loaded hypospray on the counter behind him. There was no time like the present to test out the new powers of this body.

I outstretched my hand and focused on the hypospray. It flew into my hand a few seconds later. Bashir stirred. "Tengu?" he asked.

I instantly pressed the medical instrument to his neck. He slumped forward onto the desk. I got up from the desk, smiled, and patted Bashir's head in gratitude for helping me.

I snuck out of the Infirmary, deciding to change my clothes in my ship. I ran to Cargo Bay 2. I was given a vision when I touched the opening hatchway. Rose was going to join me soon.

I approached the TARDIS and realized that I didn't have the key. Leaning against the blue wood, I pressed my lips to my beloved ship. "Hey, old girl. It's me. I'm sure you already knew that. Listen, I don't have the key. But you'll let me in anyway, right?" The double doors opened. "Thanks."

I spent a moment just standing on the ramp, reveling in the feeling of a near-complete regeneration. It had been so close this time. I stroked the TARDIS console. "Thank you, my friend." I started checking everything to make sure she was in working order. My back was to the door.

The door opened a few minutes later, then closed. "Will you leave me, Rose Tyler?" I asked, not turning around.

"What do you mean, Te-Doctor?"

"There are only three I left behind. The rest chose to leave me," I explained. "Will you leave me?" When she didn't reply, I said," Sometimes it's the change… sometimes they get tired of all the death and destruction that we always seem to find…." I turned to face her, finally.

"But the Doctor, my Doctor, isn't dead."

"Rose, he's not the Doctor anymore. I am."

"I can't just leave him here to die alone. He means everything to me."

"I know that. But, Rose, I am him."

"You're not."

"How would he want you to remember him? Weak and hooked up to machines, helpless and dying? Or strong, full of so much… so much life?" I asked. I softened my facial expression and voice. I went to her and gingerly placed my hands on her shoulders. When she didn't shrug them off, I said, "Rose, I still feel the same way about you as I always have.

"What are you talking about, Te-Doctor?"

I tilted my head, closed my eyes, and brushed my lips against Rose's. I did so again when she didn't move away, this time with a bit more force. "I love you, Rose Tyler," I admitted, leaning in for another kiss.

There was suddenly a loud knock at the door. I said, "Don't bother getting it. It's only Bashir," I sighed. "I had planned to be gone before now."

"You didn't drug him, did you?"

"Only way to get away," I responded after Bashir knocked again. "Although it seems that wasn't as big a dose as I had thought."

"I know you're in there," said Bashir's muffled voice.

"He just wants to say good-bye," Rose reasoned.

"To who? Me or Tengu?"

"Both."

"Fine." I opened the door by flicking the switch on the console. Bashir stumbled through and caught himself on the doorframe. I turned my attention back to the console. "Whattever it is you came to do, please do it and leave," I coldly told him.

When Bashir was near enough, I spun around and swiped his hand with my claws. He cried out in surprise and dropped the hypospray. It clattered to the floor. My claws had left three shallow gashes on the back of his hand. I warned, "For your own safety, please do not try that again. I am still learning to control this body's impulses."

Bashir straightened. "Doctor, I want to speak with Tengu."

"What makes you think that I can just switch to her whenever I want to?"

"Because-"

"You're a doctor, Bashir. I hate to put it in these terms, but I'm certain that your primitive ape brain will understand. What happens when a parasite is more powerful than its host?"

"The-the host dies. But you're not a parasite. You're supposed to change your own body, not take over someone else's."

I turned around back to the console. "Call it an unorthodox regeneration. It's been done before."

"But not by you."

"I have no choice in the matter. Whatever body I get is the one I have to keep."

At this, Bashir lost his calm. He spun me around, grabbed me by the collar of my sickbay tunic, and pressed me against the console. "You always have a choice," he growled. "You could've chosen not to regenerate."

I had barely stopped myself from impaling him with my claws in self-defense when he got rough. "Stupid Human. I couldn't choose this time. It was completely out of my hands. Besides, Tengu-"

"She's not dead, is she?" Bashir nearly shouted. When I didn't answer, he shook me. "Is Tengu dead?" he yelled.

I raised a clawed hand and tapped my temple. "She is here."

Bashir looked away for a quick moment. I knew what he was thinking. He focused back on me, his eyes full of intensity. He leaned in and gently kissed my lips. I didn't resist, but I didn't respond either. Bashir pulled away and stared into my eyes.

I told him, "Tengu said that she would always love you. But, I am not Tengu."

Bashir's hands shook and the grip on my collar loosened. His eyes watered. He finally let go and slowly walked to the door.

I returned my attention to checking the TARDIS system. Rose came up to me and hissed, "How could you do that to him?"

"At least he understands now," was my answer.

"Doctor," Bashir called.

I turned and asked in an irritated tone, "Yes, Bashir?"

"Good-bye, and thank you for helping us win this war. And, if you can hear me, Tengu, I love you."

I nodded my head and looked to Rose. She surprised me by pressing the hypospray to my neck.

"What are…" I managed to get out before drifting into darkness.


	24. Chapter 24

Sorry about the long wait. School is so busy. Hope I haven't lost too many readers. Thank you Little Tanuki for your feedback. On with the story. 

Chapter 24

"Julian," I called out as soon as my eyes opened. I tried to sit up, but found that my arms and legs had been bound to the bio-bed. "Julian," I called again.

Julian Bashir came through the privacy curtain. "Who are you now?" he asked, keeping his distance.

"I am Tengu, Jamie," I answered.

Julian shook his head. "You called me Jamie."

"I should tell Rose that it's bad to knock out a Time Lord when he isn't done regenerating," I muttered. I looked up to my friend. "I-he-we are becoming confused again. Where is my-his-our last regeneration?"

"What do you to do with him?" Julian crossed his arms.

"I-I don't know. Maybe seeing me-him will help him-us."

"I repeat: What do you plan to do?"

"Please, trust me, Ian-Julian."

"How am I supposed to trust you?" He held up his scratched hand. "You barely have control over yourself."

"Julian, if you want Tengu-me back, I believe the answer lies with his-my last regeneration."

Julian ran a hand through his hair. With a huff of air, he said, "Alright." He undid the straps holding me down. I sprang up and tightly embraced him. I nuzzled his chin with the top of my head. I felt him smile as he put his arms around me.

I suddenly backed away. "I-I'm sorry, Fitz," I apologized.

Bashir took my hand and lead me in through the privacy curtain around the Doctor's last life. Rose looked up as we entered.

Before the young woman could open her mouth, I said, "I'm sorry about last night. I overstepped our boundary of friendship. I-"

Rose stood and replied with, "You don't need to apologize. I understand how… confusing everything must be right now. You were only expressing your feelings." She turned to Julian, "No change."

"Tengu is here to see if she can help," explained Julian.

"I am allowed to touch him?"

Rose and Julian nodded in unison.

I sat on the side of the comatose man's bed. With a swallow, I placed both of my palms on his temples. With a long exhale, I whispered, "Contact."

After a few long moments, I let go. I said to myself, "That would explain your stasis. You have no life… no memories… no sense of self. You are an empty shell."

"Is there anything you can do?" Rose asked.

"I… I think so. The Master has done this twice, and now I've done it once. I'm certain I can do it."

"Tengu." Julian laid a hand on my arm. "What happens if it doesn't work?"

"Tengu completely becomes me," I answered. "Not really desirable for either of us." I gave a slight smile before giving my attention back to my last incarnation. I put my hands to his head again and closed my eyes. I let out a shaky breath before starting.

I lowered my lips to his, gently forced his mouth slightly open, and started breathing into him. I did not break contact at all. With every breath, I let a piece of me go into him. 

Finally, with the last exhale, I was Tengu again. I straightened, swayed on my feet, and fell backwards into Julian Bashir's arms.

"Julian, it's working," Rose said excitedly. "His vital signs are rising."

"It'll still be a little while before he wakes up," I stated. I turned around in Julian's arms to face him. "I need to see the Jedi now."

"Oh no you don't," he replied after I had taken a step backwards and he stopped me from falling again. "You need to rest."

"I've had more than enough rest."

"I'm only asking for an hour. Sleep, meditate, read, talk, whatever. You are going to stay in bed for at least an hour. Doctor's orders."

"Alright," I agreed. 

Julian slipped his arm around my waist and we both left Rose and the Doctor.

Julian called, "Doctor Crusher."

The red-haired woman came from Julian's office within a few seconds. "Yes?"

"Could you keep an eye on the Doctor. He should be waking up sometime soon."

"Sure," Beverly replied, ducking behind the privacy curtain. 

Julian and I went back to the bio-bed I was in earlier. He sat on it, his back against the wall. I leaned into him, my cheek to his chest and my legs stretched out. He rested his chin on the top of my head.

"Does Tengu remember what happened last night?" he asked after a few silent minutes.

"I do," I quietly answered. "Before I had let you in, I was trying to persuade Rose that I- that he still loves her."

Julian grinned. "Well, at least the Doctor has finally let his feelings known."

"It's not funny."

"I didn't say it was."

I closed my eyes and reveled in Julian's presence for the rest of the hour. I announced, "I'm ready now."

The two of us went to the intensive care room and stopped outside the door. "Tengu, you don't have to do this alone," said Julian.

I reached up to caress Julian's cheek. "I don't think I'll ever know that loneliness so intimately again." Without another word, I walked into the intensive care room.

The four Jedi looked up at me when the door slid closed, interrupting their conversation. T'ra Saa, Kit Fisto, and Aayla Secura were sitting on Tholme's bed around him. I could see that Tholme was missing the lower half of his left leg underneath the blanket. The other three Jedi were visibly weak.

T'ra, Kit, and Aayla slowly stood up and approached me. They waited for me to say something.

I spread my arms out wide and told them, "You can touch me." 

The three of them pulled me into a long overdue tight embrace. I ignored the visions of pain the physical contact triggered. Tears threatened to fall from my eyes. Moments passed before I let go of T'ra, Kit, and Aayla. 

I was not able to hold back the tears any longer as I went to Tholme and sat on the side of his bed. "Tholme, I-I don't know if I'm sorrowful or… or ecstatic to see you. I mean-"

Tholme silenced me by placing two fingers on my lips. "I understand," he whispered before holding me firmly. Then he kissed my forehead, and I couldn't hold back anymore. I buried my face into his thin chest and cried.

An unknown amount of time passed before I separated myself from Tholme. "But, how are any of you alive? I felt your deaths through the Force."

Tholme gently squeezed my hand. "You felt what we needed you to feel. We purposely cut ourselves off from you."

"Why?"

T'ra spoke up. "We needed you to feel our presence long enough to establish a link.

I opened my mouth to reply, but Aayla interrupted with, "If we hadn't cut ourselves off, you wouldn't have left the Dominion, because, no matter how much conditioning you had, you wouldn't have left us behind."

"I would never have come here and ended the war," I concluded.

"Tengu, I truly regret how it had to happen. I-" started Tholme.

It was my turn to silence him by placing two of my fingers on his lips. "It's alright now. It's over."

Kit ruffled my hair. "So, what took you so long to come and see us?"

"It had something to do with that man- the Doctor, didn't it?" asked Aayla.

I slightly smiled. "His personalities were accidentally transferred into me."

"Plural personalities?" Kit inquired.

I explained, "The Doctor is a Time Lord. He has thirteen lives and is currently on life number nine."

"What would've happened if had become the Doctor's tenth life?" T'ra inquired.

"Well, he travels around time and space, helping the galaxy. So, that's what I'd be doing."

"What about Rose? Where is she from?" asked Aayla.

"London, England, Earth, 2005," I answered. A prospective thought crossed my mind. "After you're all healthy again, will you go home to… wherever the rest of the Jedi are?"

In reply, Tholme held out his hand to me. I laid my hand on top of his and closed my eyes. I opened them when the vision finished, but didn't let go of his hand.

I asked, "But will you stay here on DS9?"

Tholme glanced at the other Jedi before shaking his head. "We are close to a planet?"

"Bajor," I confirmed.

"Have you been there?"

"Not yet."

Tholme nodded. "After Doctor Bashir sees fit to release us from his care, we'll visit Bajor. We've spent too much time in steel isolation."

I nodded in understanding.

To lighten the mood, Aayla asked, "What's going on with you and Doctor Bashir?"

"How would you know if anything were going on between us. You haven't seen us together."

"It was all in the way he spoke about you. He loves you, doesn't he?" the blue-skinned woman asked with an all-knowing smile.

I couldn't help but to smile back. "I love him."

At that moment, Julian Bashir came into the room. Before he could say anything, I kissed him. 

"What was that for?" he asked after I teasingly bit his bottom lip and pulled away.

I grinned. "No reason." I turned to the blue-skinned Jedi. "Does that answer your question, Aayla?" She nodded and smiled.

Julian cleared his throat. "Well, I came to tell you, Tholme, that the prosthetic leg should be here tomorrow."

Tholme nodded and asked how the Doctor was doing.

"He's sleeping, which Rose told me is very unusual for him. But, it is doing him some good."

"Then, everything is as it should be," I stated. I tried to stifle the following yawn.

"Somebody's tired," remarked Julian. "And I don't blame you." He checked his chronometer. "Officially, I've been off shift for ten minutes." He let out a relieved sigh. "If any of you need anything, Doctor Selak is here." Julian took my hand and kissed it. "Come along, Tengu."

With a short bow to the Jedi, and a promise to visit tomorrow, I followed Julian out of the Infirmary. When we started walking hand-in-hand through the Promenade, Julian asked, "What are they going to do after I release them?"

I waited until we were in our quarters before answering. "They ended up in the Gamma Quadrant fifteen years ago by mistake. They went through a wormhole and their ship was too damaged to make the journey back. They're a long way from home, with no way to get back, because that wormhole was too large to be stable and collapsed years ago."

"Are they going to stay here?"

"Not on DS9. They have lived in 'steel isolation' for too long. We want to visit Bajor."

Julian smiled. "Bajor, the most beautiful planet I have ever set foot on. I'll talk to Sisko about taking a couple days off."

I grinned after gently biting his bottom lip and pulling away. I ducked away as he leaned forward to kiss me. I told him, "Shower first."

The instant I turned away, Julian lifted me up from behind. I let out a shriek of surprise and happiness. As he carried me to the shower, I realized that I didn't have to worry about the Dominion taking this life away from me.

We shed our clothes and, as soon as Julian turned on the water shower setting, started passionately kissing eachother's neck's, collarbones, and faces.

"I thought you were tired," Julian said between kisses to my shoulder.

Running my hands through his short wet hair, I breathed, "Not anymore." 


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

I was awakened by the chime from the comm unit on the wall. I opened my eyes to see Julian reluctantly tapping the button. "Bashir here," he yawned.

"The prosthetic leg you ordered has just arrived. Shall I prepare Tholme for the operation?" Selak reported.

"Yes. I'll be there in fifteen minutes," Julian answered. "Bashir out," he said before switching the comm unit off and rolling over to face me.

I teased, "It's about time you got up."

He groaned. "If I fall asleep at work, I'll blame you."

I suddenly asked, "Would you like to know our future?"

"I want to be surprised. Why? Do you know something?"

"No," I honestly answered. I planted a kiss on his forehead. "Go get ready for work."

Julian mock-pouted. "Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"But I want to stay here with you."

"But Tholme wants his leg."

"Oh alright," Julian sighed. He surprised me by tightly wrapping his arms around my waist and rolling me over him to the other side of the bed. He held himself up over me.

I laughed as Julian lowered his head to kiss my neck. I playfully pushed him away. "Work, now. I'll see you at lunch."

With a kiss to my lips, he was off to the shower. Julian was ready for work in five minutes. "See you at 1300 hours he told me before going out the door.

I smiled to myself and before getting dressed and going to Garak's quarters. I knocked on his door, and, as soon as the Cardassian opened it, I pulled him into a tight embrace.

Garak awkwardly returned the affection. "Good to have you back as yourself," he said.

"You know about me and the Doctor?" I asked.

The Cardassian grinned. "Once a spy, always a spy. How was it having someone else in your head?"

"How about we discuss it over breakfast?"

"Of course," agreed Garak.

Breakfast was a long and pleasant affair. Garak liked to discuss different philosophical aspects of life. since it was all still new to me, he liked to hear my 

opinions. After about an hour, I went to visit Rose and the Doctor. Garak went to open his shop.

"Rose, Doctor," I greeted, ducking through the privacy curtain around the Doctor's bio-bed. The blonde woman and the now-conscious Time Lord smiled at me. I hugged Rose and asked the Doctor how he was feeling.

"Well, I'm glad I'm not you anymore," he replied.

"Likewise. I-you-we were very confused."

"Sounds like you still are."

"I hope that is only a residual effect and will soon go away."

The Doctor nodded. "The Jedi?"

"They-" I started.

"Wait a moment… I remember Bashir telling me-you-us about their condition. Has Tholme's leg come in yet?"

"Julian is putting it on him now."

"Actually, he just finished," Julian announced, coming through the curtain. "Tholme will have to stay in bed for another few hours, then we'll help him get used to his new leg."

"And, instead of running off after saving the day like he usually does, the Doctor will stick around for awhile," I announced.

"Oh, come on, Tengu. I'm a traveler. I'm supposed to… well… travel," the Time Lord instantly protested.

Rose countered with, "I'm sure we can spare a few days. You know, Doctor, a proper break."

We all knew that the Doctor wouldn't refuse his companion. "Oh alright," he gave in.

"Tengu, the Jedi, and I will go to Bajor in a couple of days," Julian informed. "Perhaps you'll join us."

Rose smiled at her time-traveler friend, then turned to Julian and nodded.

True to Julian's word, he, I, the Doctor, Rose, Tholme, T'ra, Kit, and Aayla were on a three-hour long transport to Bajor. Tholme had made much progress with his new leg. He could already walk, with a little help from a wolf-head-topped cane.

I could see from the transport window that Bajor was a very beautiful planet. We landed, and went to a public field park. Tholme held his cane out in front of me to prevent me from stepping onto the lush grass. The other three Jedi were abandoning their footwear.

"Take off your boots first," Tholme told me.



I stepped on the grass when I was barefoot. I froze in place, then relaxed, closing my eyes.

"Tengu?" Julian asked.

"I can feel the planet, Julian," I whispered. I reached out and held his hand. "Can you feel it now? The ebb and flow of Bajor?"

"I do now," was Julian's answer.

I opened my eyes and smiled.

Unexpectedly, Kit kissed Aayla on the cheek. He ran off into the park before she could say anything. She laughed and gave chase. T'ra and Tholme laughed too.

"Tholme, T'ra, what will you Jedi do now?" I asked as we started walking. The Doctor and Rose decided to give us some privacy and went in a different direction.

"We've decided that after we find a place to live, we'll do what we used to do. Going where the Republic, the Federation now, thinks that we are most needed," T'ra answered.

"I'm hoping that there won't be only the four of us," Tholme commented. "You would make a great Jedi, Tengu. Perhaps you'll do the same and join us."

"That sounds like a good idea," I agreed.

The eight of us spent the next three days on Bajor, relaxing and enjoying ourselves. It was obvious that the Jedi didn't want to leave. I knew that they would end up living on Bajor.

The Doctor and Rose Tyler left after we got back on DS9. "Places to go, people to save," had been his parting words. "I might check up on you every once in a while."

Tholme, T'ra, Kit, and Aayla settled on Bajor a few days later. Not that they were retiring from being Jedi Knights. If the United Federation of Planets needed their assistance, they would help. All four of them trained me, and, after a short time, I became the fifth Jedi.

At the moment, Julian was in the water shower while I got dressed for bed.

"Tengu," he said seriously after he came out in a towel and sat on our bed. He hesitated, as though trying to find the right words. "When I first kissed you, did you feel as though I was… taking advantage of you?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Technically, you were still my patient at the time. Many would call that 'harassment.' And the fact that I'm fourteen years older than you…"

I joined him on the bed. "Neither means anything to me."

"You don't feel as though I had pressured you into anything?"

"I felt no pressure. Everything was still new to me." I positioned myself until I was behind him. I could see the tense muscles in Julian's bare back. I didn't need to 

touch him to know why he was so tense. "You've been thinking about the Dominion War again."

"I can't help it. Sometimes, I wonder… if you hadn't come… how much longer it would have gone on… how many more lives would have been lost… if we would have been victorious or become slaves of the Dominion."

I nodded in understanding. "It's also the relief… yet remaining tension. Every day, not being certain you'd live to see the next."

"That's it," Julian confirmed. "How did we get on this subject? Anyway, you didn't feel like I was stopping you from being attracted to other men?"

"Julian, if I were attracted to anyone else, I'd be completely honest with you, like I always have been. Besides, would I do this, if I were attracted to someone else?"

I gently nibbled Julian's ear. He moaned softly. "You do realize that I just took a shower," he whispered seductively.

"I don't care," I replied.

Almost five months later.

I was reading a book titled Dune when Julian called me to the Infirmary. It was nearly time for his shift to end. Slightly puzzled, I did as he requested. Julian was studying the main computer screen. "You called?" I said in greeting.

Julian turned to me, very excited. "Odo is going to give me something to analyze shortly. I'll have to stay for a few more hours. But, I couldn't wait any longer. Besides, this is the place where we first properly met."

"What are you talking about?"

In answer, he took my hand, went down to one knee, pulled out a small black box, and opened it in one fluid motion. Nestled inside the velvet was a silver ring, with a shimmering purple stone set in it.

Julian Bashir stared up into my eyes. "I love you. Tengu, will you marry me?"

"Yes," I answered with a huge smile after getting over the initial shock.

He slid the ring onto my third finger and lifted me into the air by my waist. As he spun me around, he tilted his face up, and I tilted mine down, until our noses touched.

"Am I interrupting anything?" asked Odo when he walked in.

Julian put me down and grinned at the Changeling. I was so filled with happiness that I couldn't stop myself from rushing to Odo and hugging him tightly.

"Doctor Bashir, what did you do to her?" Odo inquired.

"I proposed. Tengu, I'll see you in a few hours."



Julian Bashir and I were married in a traditional Earth ceremony two weeks later. It was a small ceremony. Family and close friends.

Julian were on our way back to our quarters on DS9 to prepare for our honeymoon. We didn't know that something was waiting for us in our room.

"Doctor! Rose!" I exclaimed in greeting before embracing them both. Not only were they here, but they had also parked the TARDIS next to our bed. Julian shook hands with the two time-travelers.

"Just so you know, we didn't miss your wedding," said Rose.

"We didn't see you," I replied.

Rose grabbed the Doctor's hand. "Well, Mr Shy here didn't want to be seen."

"I didn't want people asking questions," the leather-jacketed Doctor spoke up. "That leads to picking up strays like you."

Rose playfully slapped his hand and shook her head.

"So, why are you in our quarters?" my husband asked.

"How about spending your honeymoon watching the creation of this galaxy? Now, I can't make any promises about having you back in a week, but two I can definitely do," offered the Time Lord.

"What do you say?" Rose prompted.

Julian and I glanced at each other and nodded. The two of us quickly showered and dressed, then left a note for whoever found out that we were gone.

Like the Doctor had promised, we witnessed the breathtaking birth of the Milky Way Galaxy. Our first 'adventure' was on Menakon IV. Our second was on Trebor. The third: Raxacoricofalapatorius. The Doctor told us to stay for one more adventure before he took us back home. We did.

A/N: Well, this was it. The last chapter. As with my other story, Dalek Invasion of Earth: 2007, I had a lot of fun writing Death's Shadow.

I have written a story that tells of Tengu and Julian's last adventure with the Doctor and Rose, if you would like me to post it. Please tell me if you would like to read this one.

I am writing a proper sequel to Death's Shadow, titled Death's Shadow 2: The Place I Called Home, that I will, for certain, post.

May the Force be with you.

Lady Sci-fi


End file.
